


Tu voz  (あなたの声)

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Physical Therapy, Seiyuu Katsuki Yuuri, married victuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Tras sufrir una lesión y, sobre todo, ser humillado públicamente por la tierra que lo vio nacer después de que el más grande de sus secretos saliera a la luz, Victor se lanza al vacío hasta que Yuri lo vuelve fan del anime y, principalmente, del seiyuu Katsuki Yuuri.





	Tu voz  (あなたの声)

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Yuri!!! on ice Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 

_Siempre hay algo antes de que anochezca._

_Dando vuelta a la esquina, siempre hay algo esperándote._

_No puedes contener tus manos traviesas._

_No puedes hacer que salga el sol._

_Siempre hay algo. Sabes que siempre hay algo._

_Moviéndote por los alrededores, nunca lo ves venir._

_Quemado por la luz, creíste que corrías._

_Cegado de nuevo, flotas como una pluma._

_¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta de que no controlas el clima?_

—O—

Si la vida no tiene sentido, tampoco entiende porqué debe esforzarse tanto para participar en ella.

El Universo es una constante inmensa sobre su cabeza, con sus planetas, estrellas y sistemas moviéndose a un ritmo invariable en el firmamento, la Tierra sólo un cuerpo celeste más entre millones y millones y millones, infestada de personas y personas y personas, cada una tan especial como la de al lado —usemos comillas en  _especial_ —, así que, alguien más puede  _echarle ganas_  en su lugar, si acaso le interesa, porque él ya se hartó.

Cuando la ansiedad alcanzó la cumbre más alta en su ser, huyó de Yakov apenas tuvo la oportunidad, empacando, en un remolino desordenado, todo lo que pudo, tomando la correa de su perro —al que prácticamente arrastró hasta la puerta del departamento antes de que Makkachin se diera cuenta de que  _debía_ caminar— y ahora se encuentra en Costa Esmeralda, México, tumbado a la sombra de una gran sombrilla de colores, con las gafas oscuras hundidas contra las cuencas de los ojos para ocultar las ojeras que no lo han abandonado en  _semanas_ , y una copia de  _El Laberinto de la Soledad,_ abierta y apoyada en el estómago descubierto, mientras bebe un largo sorbo de agua de mango, los cubos de hielo haciéndole cosquillas en el labio superior, porque le pidió a la empleada del restaurante playero que omitiera la pajilla —ante lo que ella sonrió, tal vez por su curioso acento extranjero al hablar español, quizás porque es Victor Nikiforov, nombre que puede ser interpretado como sinónimo de «descaradamente atractivo»—.

El sol brilla con intensidad sobre sus cabezas y Makkachin, luciendo un curioso corte de pelo nuevo —lo primero que hizo al llegar al país fue buscar una estética canina para que el intenso clima no lo molestara—, se levanta ocasionalmente de su lado para correr hacia el agua caliente del océano y chapotear en ella o permitir que los niños lo persigan por los alrededores, lo que les celebra con ladridos y meneos de la cola.

Cada vez quealza la mirada del libro —tras admitir la derrota de que su español no es  _tan_ bueno para leer una obra así de larga. ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido que auxiliarse con el traductor de su teléfono en lo que va de la mañana? — y ve la energía y entusiasmo de la mascota, no puede evitar sonreír, lo que no había pasado en días en la frialdad de su tierra natal.

Costa Esmeralda estuvo en su lista de lugares a visitar desde que Chris la mencionó y, ahora que está aquí, se da cuenta de que debió venir antes, pero tal vez éste es el momento correcto, en el que más necesitaba una visita a lo más parecido al paraíso, al menos para conseguir distraerse un rato y dejar atrás las habladurías.

Makkachin vuelve corriendo a su lado para beber una generosa cantidad de agua del plato metálico colocado bajo la tumbona. Victor aprovecha para acariciarlo entre las orejas —es extraño no sentir su pelaje tan acolchado como antes— y el perro responde lamiéndole los dedos y empapando su libro cuando se agita para eliminar el exceso de agua que le embadurna el cuerpo.

— ¡Oye, oye! —Lo amonesta, haciendo la cabeza a un lado para evitar que las gotas le salpiquen la cara, al mismo tiempo que su teléfono timbra con una notificación.

De inmediato, la tensión regresa y el calor que su anatomía absorbió se vuelve en su contra cuando una corriente de aire fresco le pasa por encima, recordándole que es **vulnerable**  y que, haga lo que haga, vaya a donde vaya, los problemas seguirán donde los dejó y harán todo lo posible por expandirse como ondas hasta alcanzarlo.

Makkachin ladra y casi le da un infarto por la sorpresa repentina. El teléfono vuelve a timbrar y el agua que bebió antes se le amarga en la garganta, el dulzor ahora demasiado notorio en su paladar y papilas gustativas. Pasa saliva, convenciéndose de que es para eliminar el exceso de gusto más que por temor y sujeta el aparato, bufando lento, con las mejillas infladas.

Makkachin se tumba en la arena, a la sombra de la sombrilla, y acomoda la cabeza en sus patas, respirando fuerte.

Victor desbloquea el teléfono y, cuando descubre un par de mensajes de Yuri, exhala con alivio, sintiéndose ridículo: va a estar bien siempre y cuando no se trate de Yakov ni de ningún otro conocido —más aún si no es algún payaso que antes creyó su amigo y ahora sólo usa su número para lanzarle basura homofóbica encima y tratar de hacerlo sentir mal por existir—.

**De Yuri P.:** _¿En verdad huiste? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué clase de cobarde eres?! ¡Creí que tenías más…!_

A ese niño se le da tan bien encontrar las palabras más groseras que jamás han existido, se da cuenta, girando los ojos.

**De Yuri P.:** _De acuerdo, sonó mal. ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que digan los demás? ¡No son dueños de tu vida ni tienen derecho de opinar acerca de lo que haces y lo que no!_

Siente un nudo en la garganta que se apresura a tragar. Justo cuando acaba de hacer eso, llega un mensaje más.

**De Yuri P.:** _¿Y en dónde acabaste? ¿Hawaii, Bora Bora?_

Hace una mueca y, en vez de molestarse en responder —es obvio que Yuri sólo quiere que lo haga, para asegurarse de que no saltó de un risco o algo así—, activa la cámara del teléfono para fotografiar la hermosa vista de la playa que tiene enfrente: una madre, enfundada en un hermoso vestido, holgado y anaranjado, y con un gran sombrero de paja en la cabeza, sujetando la mano de su bebé regordeta mientras la niña trata de caminar en la arena empapada y caliente, colándose en la toma por accidente.

Le envía la fotografía a Yuri, que se toma su tiempo en contestar, por lo que puede recostarse tranquilamente contra las toallas que le sirven de almohada y tratar de seguir leyendo, de dejar de pensar.

Va a la mitad de un párrafo cuando el teléfono vuelve a timbrar, haciéndolo gimotear y pensar seriamente en apagarlo. Mira el nuevo mensaje y descubre que Yuri le mandó una carita enojada.

 **De Yuri P.:** _ **¡**_ _Te odio!_ —Viene debajo del emoji—.  _Estoy congelándome el trasero y soportando a Yakov mientras tú estás lloriqueando en el Edén. ¡Jódete! ¡Mereces la mierda de los paparazzi!_

¿Será?

Siente el estómago vacío y tiene la sensación de que el asiento ha comenzado a hundirse en la arena de una forma que terminará engulléndolo por completo.

Sin que se dé cuenta, su vista se clava en la imagen de la madre y la hija de nuevo, la mujer sujetando las manos de la niña para levantarla por encima del golpe de las olas, riendo cuando la bebé suelta un gritito emocionado. Él también sonríe, pero no con la sensación de antes.

La depresión genera más sombra a su alrededor que la sombrilla de colores.

**De Yuri P.:** _Lo siento. No quise decir eso. Son unos cerdos. Sólo siento envidia. Lo mejor que puedo hacer entre las prácticas es ver anime. ¡Hablando de eso! ¿Recuerdas a Yuuri Katsuki?_

Hasta el momento, Yuri ha conseguido mantener una conversación por sí mismo sin que Victor tenga que hablarle, pero el nombre japonés lanza una bengala de reconocimiento en su mente, aunque no consigue ponerle una cara del todo.

 **Para Yuri P.:** _Nope_.

 **De Yuri P.:** _¡Por fin hablas, imbécil! Es ese chico que participó en el Grand Prix hace unos años. ¿El que quedó en último lugar?_ —Auch— _. Lloró en los baños. Le pateé la puerta_ —sutil como siempre— _. Luego_ te _hizo un strip tease junto a Giacometti._

Oh… ¡Oh!

Uh…

¡Agh!

Se congela cuando se da cuenta de que ha estado emitiendo todos esos sonidos en voz  _muy_ alta, por lo que algunas de las personas a su alrededor le lanzan miradas angustiadas. Makkachin emite un lloriqueo preocupado y Victor está seguro de que su cara acaba de tornarse del color de un tomate.

Se hunde en el asiento todo lo que puede y levanta el teléfono a la altura de su cara para ocultarla de las miradas curiosas y burlonas de los demás. Makkachin se levanta y apoya la barbilla en su rodilla, meneando la cola apaciblemente. Victor le acaricia la cabeza mientras escribe con un solo dedo.

**Para Yuri P.:** _Ni idea de quién es._

La mentira le cala en el pecho, pero algo en su cerebro lo convence de que es necesaria. Ya está metido en suficientes líos por chicos  _lindos_  —de acuerdo, el hombre que le causó éste problema nunca lo atrajo, ni siquiera conocía su nombre y  **nunca** se metió con él, por más mentiras que el otro pudiera venderle a los tabloides  _rusos_ , pero Yuuri Katsuki…—.

Lo que más recuerda de él, aparte de esos grandes ojos castaños de venado, es el aroma de su colonia. No era nada caro ni particular, pero tenía un aroma delicado, sutil, que le recordó la agradable sensación de caminar por el bosque una mañana soleada apenas amanecer.

Y eso es…

Una chica pasa trotando frente a su sitio, usando un bikini negro en conjunto con un sarong púrpura y sujetando la correa de un hermoso labrador color chocolate. Ella le sonríe y Victor se obliga a repetir el gesto, tratando de que le despierte algo, pero _no_ es así.

Ha salido con tantas mujeres en su vida, que se siente ridículo por casi tener un ataque de pánico ante la idea de que ésta chica atractiva, de piel almendrada y brillante cabello castaño, muestre interés repentino en él, pero, desde que los paparazzi comenzaron a especular sobre su sexualidad — ¡en Rusia! —, todo lo que antes creía definido y controlado se le vino abajo como un gran castillo de naipes.

Ahora, se ve obligado a lidiar con la diatriba que creyó haber dominado en su adolescencia y, si en aquél entonces fue un averno, ahora se siente en el Súper Infierno, Lucifer picándole las costillas con un tridente gigante.

Tras décadas de imperturbable control, Yuuri Katsuki fue la única persona capaz de moverle el piso, en aquella celebración post-competencia, y que Yuri decidiera mencionarlo precisamente en éste momento de su vida no debe ser más que la declaración de que todo se ha ido al carajo, sin posibilidad de recuperación.

**De Yuri P.:** _Qué olvidadizo eres. Pues… dejó el patinaje y ahora se dedica a algo completamente diferente. ¡Fue sorprendente enterarme! No habría estado del asco en el Grand Prix de haberse controlado más. Quedó como todo un perdedor, pero, al menos, ahora está haciendo algo bueno… espera, te mando un link._

Victor no quiere que le envíe nada.

Uno de los principales problemas de conocer a un chico como Yuri, es que su personalidad no le permite tener muchos amigos de su edad, por lo que el cuerpo de patinadores rusos es lo más parecido a eso que posee. Victor, por supuesto, es su víctima cotidiana, así que, desde que el muchacho tenía doce, ha tenido que soportar que le comparta fotografías de gatitos, vídeos de risa virales y música actual que, a decir verdad, no le llaman mucho la atención, pero se obliga a aguantar porque, bueno, no quisiera hacerle un desaire —no es tan egocéntrico como la gente puede pensar—. Sin embargo, por primera vez se siente tentado, porque no quiere pensar en Yuuri Katsuki ni en lo que lo hizo sentir hace años. Considerar.

Si se ha forzado a meterse algo en la cabeza desde que era joven, es que a Victor Nikiforov le **atraen** las mujeres y  _nada más._

Tiene la mirada perdida en el mar salvaje cuando el teléfono vibra, con la liga azul que Yuri le mandó, dirigiéndolo a _YouTube,_ resaltando en la pantalla _._ Pone los ojos en blanco y, sólo porque sabe que el joven lo acosará a preguntas para averiguar si lo vio, pica el enlace, que abre un vídeo… de anime.

— ¡Ugh! —lloriquea en cuanto los dibujos comienzan a llenar la pantalla, personajes con ojos demasiado grandes y cabellos de colores, plus formas, _imposibles_ moviéndose por aquí y por allá con más emoción de la necesaria en un opening colorido, lleno de vida y promesas de que el mundo no es una gran porquería (¿de dónde sacan tanto ánimo estos japoneses, ¡por Dios!?).

La canción que suena está en un japonés prácticamente gritado que hace que le duelan las orejas y se sienta avergonzado por un motivo que no logra entender —no es fanático de la televisión y, cuando la ve, son programas especialmente seleccionados, casi con pinzas, así que verse sumergido en el mundillo de un adolescente de catorce años lo… hiere y hace sentir _viejo_ , lo cual sólo agrega más peso a su pesimismo—.

Baja todo el volumen y sólo se dedica a ver el opening, preguntándose qué diablos tiene qué ver Yuuri Katsuki con esto. Por lo que puede comprender, se trata de una historia acerca de patinadores, titulada _El Rey del Hielo_ : ¿trabajará en el detrás de cámaras cómo consultor? Si es así, bien por él, pero, en realidad, no le interesa. No debería.

**Para Yuri P.:** _¿Qué bien?_

Se rasca la cabeza, incómodo, tras tipear, luego de cerrar el capítulo, sin atreverse a ver más. Baja los parpados un segundo, sintiendo el alivio de la oscuridad tras llevar horas expuesto a intensos fotones solares, pero la respuesta de Yuri lo obliga a abrirlos de nuevo, la relajación evaporándose como una gota de agua en contacto con las llamas.

**De Yuri P.:** _Eres insoportable, ¿te lo han dicho? ¿Ya lo escuchaste? ¿No es genial? Me refiero al anime. No puedo creer que ese fue el idiota que estaba llorando en el baño, contándole a su mamá lo pésimo que le fue en la competencia…_

¿Uh? No quiere seguir con el tema, porque ni siquiera comprende la mitad de lo que Yuri parlotea. Le envía una hilera de emojis, confusos en su haber, y apaga el teléfono antes de dejarlo en la mesita circular junto al asiento, al lado de la copa de su bebida, que suda encima del posavasos.

Inhala hondo y la sal del mar hace que le calen las aletas de la nariz, pero el ardor se siente bien. Se recuesta como estaba antes y caza el libro que, por accidente, tiró en la arena. Lo limpia con golpes de la mano.

Son casi las dos de la tarde y piensa que pronto tendrá que levantarse para ir al hotel, asearse y comer algo, pero no encuentra los ánimos para tomar la idea enserio.

El separador se cayó y ni siquiera recuerda en qué página iba, así que tiene que voltear las hojas, leyendo la primera parte de cada párrafo para tratar de reconocer algo. Cuando por fin lo logra, pretende proseguir con la lectura… pero no puede, porque ahora su mente está llena de grandes ojos cafés, piel increíblemente pálida y un cabello tan negro como su espíritu en estos momentos.

Okey. De acuerdo… bajando las barreras un segundo… Yuuri Katsuki era lindo. _Atractivo_. De una forma extraña. No tiene nada de malo haberse fijado en eso, ¿cierto? Es decir… no tiene significado. La gente va por ahí viendo personas guapas todo el tiempo y, si da la casualidad que son del mismo sexo, no implica nada, ¿no?

Hace mucho, cuando comenzó en el mundo del patinaje con la falacia de que ser lindo, carismático y adorable sería la puerta más grande abierta para él, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso conllevaría muchas especulaciones murmuradas —a veces, de hecho, gritadas y escupidas en su cara—, **eligió** lo que quería _ser_ y ha sido así desde entonces.

Que alguien empezara un rumor sólo porque tuvieron una conversación agradable, que no llevó a lo que el sujeto quería, en un bar no significa que lo que los tabloides comenzaron a decir de él sea cierto. Se conoce. Sabe quién es. _Qué_ es. Y, pronto, la gente se cansará de mirarlo con ojos entornados, masticar groserías en su nombre y apuntarlo con el dedo.

Entonces, podrá volver a ser Victor Nikiforov, un prodigio del patinaje, y todo esté desastre quedará en el pasado, porque, si ha decidido algo, es no convertirse en otro 404 No Found.

—O—

Tras dos estupendas semanas en México —y un puñado de relaciones relámpago con hermosas chicas latinas que conoce en los mejores clubes nocturnos que se anima a visitar—, está pensando en seguir con ese tren de andanzas en Brasil, cuando Yakov por fin se harta de su idiosincrasia y contacta a Chris, de vacaciones en Argentina, para que lo cace —bajo la farsa de pasar un tiempo de calidad como amigos juntos— y lo convenza de subir su trasero a un avión de vuelta a Rusia.

Victor cae y así es como, tres días después de encontrarse con su compañero patinador —al que, ciertamente, la mayor parte del tiempo no pudo ver a la cara gracias al recordatorio de Yuri—, se haya de vuelta en San Petersburgo, con la cara cubierta por las gafas más grandes que pudo conseguir, un gorro de lana embutido en la cabeza y una bufanda enredada en la mitad del rostro, casi asfixiándolo.

Sobra decir que eso no lo salva de las miradas curiosas e inquisitivas y, de hecho, las aumenta —es culpa de Makkachin, en realidad: a éstas alturas, es tan famoso como él, algo así como su sello personal, y, a pesar del corte de pelo, la gente lo sigue reconociendo, así que se apresura a llevarlo al departamento, en parte para que no se congele y, a la vez, para esconderse un tiempo más—.

Yakov no está contento al aparecer en su hogar dos horas después de su llegada y su forma de mirarlo a los ojos lo declara, pero, al menos, no parece estarlo juzgando; Victor no ha tenido el valor de ver hasta qué nivel los chismes y las críticas han escalado y le aterra la idea de que Yakov venga con malas noticias.  

—Tengo a alguien de mi total confianza haciéndose cargo —es como lo saluda el hombre, el rostro severo contorsionado en algo parecido a la lástima que sólo tiene un segundo para ver la luz antes de que recupere su habitual estoicismo—. Pero todo habría sido más fácil si hubieras dado la cara desde el principio y negado las acusaciones: ahora el ojo del público estaría fijo en ese pobre imbécil, no en ti.

Victor se siente regañado y, a pesar de ser todo un adulto, las ganas de llorar se vuelven insoportables. No lo ha pasado bien, ¿de acuerdo? Se ha sentido pésimo desde que todo comenzó, porque, de haber sido cualquier otra persona, la situación habría sido cortada de tajo con un simple y seguro _No, lo que dicen de mí no es verdad,_ pero, tratándose de él, que siempre ha **dudado** , ni la personalidad más hosca o soberbia lo habría salvado de que la prensa lo hiciera pedazos en una conferencia.

Es su talón de Aquiles, ¿sí? Y, desgraciadamente, ellos lo saben porque, de hecho, fueron precisamente los medios quienes se encargaron de condenarlo en cuanto la dulzura de la adolescencia comenzó a quedarse atrás y ese lindo joven de cabello largo, adornado con coronas de flores, le dio paso a un hombre atractivo, pero envuelto para siempre en la sombra de un pasado que le ofreció gloria en su momento, antes de retirarla con violencia de debajo de sus pies como un tapete resbaladizo.

Todo un desfile de emociones debe reflejarse en su cara, porque Yakov suspira, pone los ojos en blanco con pesadez, y se sienta a su lado en el sofá, alejando a Makkachin con un gesto de la mano cuando el perro hace ademán de apoyar las patas delanteras en sus rodillas.

—Antes de seguir con todo esto y meternos en un lío todavía más grande —empieza el entrenador, con voz ronca. La sala de estar está sumergida en sombras parciales, porque sólo la lámpara de piso junto al sillón está encendida, brillando con el nivel más bajo—, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Oh, vaya, **no.**

Y es así cómo quiere responder, tal vez con más seguridad de la que siente, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impide, asfixiándolo.

Quiere cubrirse con la careta del Victor al que no le importa nada, al que éste tipo de cosas no le afectan, pero que Yuri mencionara a Yuuri Katsuki —en quien no ha podido dejar de pensar en _semanas_ — lanzó una flecha al cristal de sus convicciones.

Una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza susurra _Acéptalo de una vez,_ pero, ¡no! ¡No va a caer sin dar pelea!

—No —contesta y, afortunadamente, su voz no tiembla.

Oh, pero su alma sí.

Yakov, en vez de parecer convencido y aliviado, luce… _decepcionado_ , casi como si la respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa. Exhala, despacio, y Victor quiere romper en llanto, pero el orgullo se lo impide.

Makkachin, acostado en su cesta en el rincón, lloriquea y hunde la cabeza en sus patas delanteras.

—De acuerdo —masculla Yakov, pero es sólo una frase que sale de sus labios, sin veracidad de por medio—. Te quiero mañana temprano en el rink y no toleraré más distracciones, ¿entiendes?

Victor pasa saliva y asiente, la humillación colmándole el vaso.

Cuando el hombre se marcha, tras darle una palmada amistosa, casi paternal, en la rodilla, se queda tendido en el cómodo sillón, abrazando un cojín y mirando a la nada, los ojos ardiendo de coraje y frustración, lágrimas calientes resbalando por sus pómulos sin su permiso, pero sabe que es mejor soltarlas aquí que en un sitio que lo haga sentir todavía más expuesto.

Está abochornado, perdido y, ¡mierda!, ¡cómo quisiera devolver el tiempo para ir a ese maldito día en el que aquél sujeto se acercó a hablar con él! Recuerda que pensó, estúpidamente, _no tiene nada de malo hacer amigos_ , antes de que el hombre hiciera alusiones al hecho de que quería todo, _menos_ ser eso. Se culpa pensando que tal vez lo rechazó de la manera equivocada, pero luego se da cuenta de que no es su responsabilidad, sino del otro, por ser un mal perdedor, pero, ya que es él quien está pagando las consecuencias, le es difícil no cargar el peso del mundo en los hombros igual que si hubiera provocado todo éste desastre.

—O—

Yakov le prepara una rutina de entrenamiento exhaustiva que apenas le deja tiempo libre para pensar en el acoso de los medios, así que, cuando llega a casa, lo hace prácticamente arrastrándose, con todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo ardiendo como si pudieran emitir su propio calor.

El fixer que Yakov contrató les advierte que, dado su pequeño escape, que sólo contribuyó a avivar las llamas, lo mejor es que, por el momento, no enfrente a las cámaras y lo haga tras la próxima competencia, que tendrá lugar en un par de semanas, y se prepare para actuar como si poseyera el gobierno total de sí mismo y su actitud hasta el momento no fuera más que indiferencia ante las estupideces que el público puede tragarse con facilidad —cuando lo mira a la cara, ojos oscuros y una barba de candado que intimida a cualquiera, Victor se da cuenta de que el hombre no confía en él per se, sino en la gran suma monetaria que aparecerá en su cuenta bancaria en cuanto esto comience a arreglarse, y, por ende, le exige que se haga con una coraza lo suficientemente fuerte para no derribar su esfuerzo a la primera oportunidad, como si no hubiera estado tratando de hacerlo desde que volvió a su tierra natal—.

Todos a su alrededor procuran no hacer mención de las notas de chismes que siguen apareciendo por ahí —ni siquiera de las estadounidenses, que se han unido al debate, mostrando un contrastante **apoyo** a su _supuesta_ salida del clóset— y, cuando se permite un instante para pasar tiempo con sus compañeros, estos, aunque tensos, procuran mantener los temas de conversación bien lejos de todo lo que pueda relacionarse a _eso_ …

Yuri es quien lo logra con mayor eficacia, habiéndose convencido de que Victor vio, al menos, el primer capítulo de _El Rey del Hielo_ —cosa que, en definitiva, **no** pasó—, por lo que, en los descansos de ambos que coinciden, se sienta a su lado en las bancas, teléfono en mano, tratando de convencerlo de ver todos los episodios con él —«para intercambiar opiniones», dice, pero Victor sabe que el único que quiere hablar es él, porque puede llegar a ser un tanto obsesivo—.

—Sé sincero, ¿cuántas veces lo has visto? —Le pregunta una mañana, mientras Yuri se queja de que el vídeo no carga lo suficientemente rápido.

Tiene la impresión de que el chico ha repetido el mismo capítulo una decena de veces… o tal vez es que no entiende ni una pizca de japonés y todos los episodios se parecen. Ni siquiera entiende cuál es la trama: el protagonista siempre parece estar patinando… de la misma forma, en el mismo lugar, solo, con demasiada intensidad en esos soliloquios que Victor no entiende ni leyendo los subtítulos —traducciones al inglés en las que, ciertamente, no confía—.

Si quisiera tanto melodrama ficticio —como si en la realidad no tuviera hasta para regalar—, leería a Shakespeare _._ De hecho, ahora que terminó _Cien años de soledad_ —gracias, traductores en línea: aprendió muchas palabras nuevas—, tal vez lo haga. Hay algo atractivo en la locura de Hamlet, sobre todo ahora que se siente empático con el caos y los cataclismos personales…

—Está en transmisión y apenas han salido doce capítulos. ¡Uno cada dos semanas! —Exclama Yuri, pataleando, como si fuera lo peor que pudo haberle pasado. Victor se siente sofocado, añorando la época en la que tenía catorce y sus preocupaciones no tenían _casi_ nada que ver con las que lo perturban hoy—. La primera vez, lo vi porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero, cuando la trama me atrapó y me di cuenta de que no le había prestado la atención suficiente, lo repetí. Luego, empezaron a publicar mejores traducciones, así que, para responder tu pregunta, van como tres —adivina, torciendo los labios.

Seguramente van más y ese es el número más seguro que le pudo dar.   

Quiere reír.

El único pariente consanguíneo que le queda es su madre, que hace mucho se mudó a Sochi, por lo que no tienen contacto continuo desde entonces. Nunca tuvo hermanos ni primos. Supone que Yuri es lo más cercano a un hermanito que la vida pudo darle, por lo que siente por él una especie de amor-odio que despierta algo cálido en su pecho cada vez que se involucran en situaciones como éstas.

Cuando nota que Yuri por fin consiguió que el vídeo cargue y está haciendo un esfuerzo por estirar el brazo de tal manera que Victor pueda ver la pantalla también, se siente un tarado por haber estado menospreciando su entusiasmo y se traga el hastío con un suspiro hondo para prestarle atención a la animación, permitiendo que Yuri apoye la cabeza en su hombro mientras que, en el rink, los demás practican saltos y piruetas que le arrancan susurros al hielo.

El aroma del champú de Yuri le hace cosquillas en la nariz, pero pronto consigue olvidarlo.  

—Detesto ese intro —revela cuando por fin termina la canción gritada: si antes fue un suplicio escuchar sólo unos segundos, oír el minuto que dura es toda una tortura auditiva.

Yuri se encoge de hombros.

—Yo también. El ending es mejor. ¿Quién habría pensado que ese tarado podía cantar? Tal vez debió dedicarse a esto desde el principio —se encoge de hombros con irritación y Victor enarca una ceja, porque, desde que Yuri comenzó a tratar de enviciarlo con el programa, no ha dejado de hacer comentarios de ese tipo, pero, hasta este momento, no se había cuestionado de quién estaba hablando.

Y luego recuerda aquél día en la playa, la mención de Yuuri Katsuki.

Algo frío le recorre la espalda, paralizándolo como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Yuri lo siente, porque se aparta unos centímetros para verlo a la cara, tras ponerle pausa a la reproducción.

—Cuando hablas de esa manera, ¿te refieres a…? —Incita, ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que algunos mechones de cabello claro le rocen la frente.

Un hormigueo le recorre la mitad de la cara, el cuello, las manos. El estómago empieza a dolerle cuando sus intestinos se hacen nudo y _recuerda_ la terrible cara que el mundo le está mostrando allá afuera por algo que ni siquiera es su culpa.

— ¡Katsuki Yuuri! —Brama el otro, fastidiado y rodando los ojos de una forma que permite ver todo lo blanco de sus globos oculares.

Desde que se sumergió en éste mundillo de animación japonesa, parece haber corregido muchas de las impresiones que antes tenía sobre la cultura asiática, incluso la forma de pronunciar los nombres de las personas. Después irá por la vida haciendo reverencias y comprando chucherías innecesarias en expos —si es que no ha empezado ya: ahora no come más que ramen—.

 — ¿Qué tiene que ver con…? —Se siente estúpido y, por la forma en que lo mira, con ojos claros demasiado abiertos, adivina que Yuri confía en que lo _es_.

El eco del rink le palpita en las orejas.

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta de que él es quien hace la voz del personaje principal? —su incredulidad flota a su alrededor igual que una nube de humo.

Victor puede sentir la manera en que un espeso rubor comienza a expandirse por sus mejillas, desde los pómulos hasta el puente de la nariz, bajando hacia su cuello. Un chico de ésta edad no debería hacerlo sentir tan avergonzado, pero Yuri suele tener el mismo efecto en la gente que una patada en la entrepierna.  

—Para ser sincero, no estaba prestando mucha atención —admite, aunque es una verdad a medias: hasta este día, apenas le había hecho caso al programa, a pesar de todos los vídeos que Yuri siguió enviando a su perfil—. Y sólo hablé con _él_ una vez —si es que eso puede considerarse _hablar._

En realidad, Yuuri sólo arrastró las palabras, borracho como una cuba, y se restregó contra él usando ropa escasa…

Mierda. La pena sólo aumenta, igual que el rubor. En aquél momento, fue sencillo ignorar el evento porque la emoción de la fiesta alcanzó niveles altos en todos, pero ahora que analiza las cosas desde otro ángulo y es capaz de rememorar lo mucho que su corazón se aceleró cuando Yuuri le pidió entrenarlo…

Frena ese pensamiento al acordarse, también, del motivo por el que la gente está contra su yugular.  

Yuri parpadea, le hace un gesto grosero con el dedo y pega la espalda al muro de concreto que tienen detrás, apoyando el talón de su zapato en el borde del asiento.

—Jódete, Victor —masculla, huraño, porque esa es su forma de terminar las conversaciones que lo irritan, y reanuda el vídeo.

En un impulso, Victor le arranca el teléfono de la mano y sube el volumen, esfuerzo infructuoso porque la música con la que los demás practican apenas permite que el ruido proveniente del teléfono se escuche.

Yuri bufa y le tiende sus audífonos, adoptando la actitud de alguien que le está haciendo el favor más grande del mundo. Victor hace una mueca ante lo poco sanitario que es compartir cosas como estas, pero, ya que los suyos están en la maleta deportiva que mantiene en el casillero y le da pereza ir por ellos, los acepta y conecta. Yuri le arranca uno antes de que pueda apoderarse de ambos.

El episodio comienza con una carrera por el bosque, la sombra del personaje moviéndose sobre la tierra, entre los arbustos y los troncos de los árboles, atisbos de zapatos deportivos blancos viéndose de vez en cuando. El personaje principal, Yukimura Ryuji, jadea mientras trota y, ¡por todos los cielos!, ¿ese en verdad es Yuuri?

Ojalá pudiera recordar mejor su voz, poder decir _sí, es él,_ pero no. Mientras sigue escuchando, mantiene la vista fija adelante, concentrándose más en el sonido que en las imágenes, tratando de unir el rostro del Yuuri que está en su memoria con ésta voz, que, de pronto, ha comenzado a parecerle agradable.

_¡Sé mi entrenador, Victor!_

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. El sonrojo no se ha marchado del todo, tampoco la pesadez en su estómago. Tiene la garganta seca y las sienes le palpitan. Aunque está rodeado de hielo, siente calor.

Cuando el personaje se encuentra con un compañero deportista, tienen una corta conversación y hay una risa que le taladra el tímpano y hace que se estremezca una vez más.

Sin los subtítulos, no entiende lo que dicen, pero no importa.

Yuri se cruza de manos y piernas a su lado, aprovechando que Victor es quien sostiene el teléfono entre ambos. Parece dividido entre la emoción de por fin haberlo enganchado por completo y la furia de no haberlo conseguido antes y haber creído que sí. De vez en cuando, le golpea la rodilla con el pie, pero Victor lo ignora, porque esa es la mejor forma de lidiar con adolescentes berrinchudos.

—Es su primer trabajo como seiyuu, ¿sabes? —Le cuenta—. Al parecer, la casa de animación lo solicitó explícitamente y, ya que, según su _Twitter_ , no ha hecho nada interesante con su vida desde que dejó el patinaje, lo convencieron de aceptar.

Victor pasa saliva, el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho. Gira el rostro para ver a Yuri, cuyos ojos brillan con la luz de la pista parecido al tapetum lucidum de un gato.

— ¿Dejó de patinar? —Pregunta con un hilo de voz.

Por algún motivo, le duele: él se convenció hace mucho de que sólo abandonaría el patinaje por causas de fuerza mayor —no sé, como _morir_ — y de que, si algún día alguien quería correrlo de las pistas, tendría que sacarlo arrastrando, porque se aferraría al hielo con uñas y dientes en caso de ser necesario.

No recuerda haber visto el desempeño de Yuuri en el Grand Prix, pero _todos_ dicen que fue terrible, así que… mejor no indagar. Es lamentable, porque es joven: pudo haberse recuperado fácilmente con más entrenamiento y conseguir mejores participaciones.

Gente como Yakov le enseñó que, no importa cuántas veces te caigas, tu valía no está en la derrota, sino en el levantarse, una y otra vez, hasta conseguir el equilibrio perfecto. Cuando tenía la edad de Yuri, solía llegar a casa lleno de hematomas que, en vez de hacerlo sentir mal consigo, lo enorgullecían, porque eran la señal, según Yakov, de que llegaría a ser bueno con más adiestramiento.

No tiene idea de cómo funcionen las cosas en Japón, pero tal vez a Yuuri le faltó una mano más firme que lo guiara por el camino, de la misma forma que Yakov hace con ellos.

Yuri bufa, irritado.

—Hay gente que no está hecha para soportar la presión. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? _Llorando en el baño_ —lo sisea, arrastrando las palabras, pero no suena burlesco _._

Pasa saliva, sintiendo un nudo de aprehensión en la garganta. En otra circunstancia, el comentario no le habría sacudido ni el pelo, pero, por algún motivo, escuchar a Yuri lo hace sentir **fatal** , casi como si el agraviado fuera él. Tal vez porque el acoso de los medios le ha dado la arrastrada de su vida las semanas recientes y puede imaginar lo entristecedor que debió haber sido para un novato llegar a una gran pista de patinaje sólo para ver su nombre exhibido en la pantalla gigante en el último lugar.

En ocasiones, tenía pesadillas respecto a eso, lo que sólo lo forzaba a matarse más para evitarlo a toda costa. Victor Nikiforov nunca conoció un puesto más allá del primer o segundo lugar, afortunadamente.

Ojalá eso lo ayudara a no sentirse tirado de boca en el fango hoy en día, pero no. 

—Es una lástima —comenta, sin poder evitar pensar de nuevo en lo que Yuuri le pidió en la celebración.

Quizás, si lo hubiera tomado en serio, estaría en otro sitio en el mapa, muy lejos de todo el desastre que se creó en Rusia en tan sólo unos días, a raíz de la difamación de un ardido.

Yuri hace un gesto impasible con los hombros y Victor se pregunta qué rayos es lo que pasa por esa cabecita rubia día a día, si en verdad habrá algo que lo perturbe o si Yuri, a ésta edad, tiene la oportunidad y ventaja de no ver su vida abrumada por las preocupaciones que comenzarán a llegar, como le pasó a él, en cuanto la adultez asome la cabeza por el resquicio más inesperado.

—Oye, a lo mejor este siempre fue su destino. En Japón, ser un actor de voz es súper guay —comenta, con más suavidad, y Victor sospecha que, a pesar de lo mal que habla de él, siente algo de admiración por Yuuri y, a lo mejor, es de ahí de donde nace toda su molestia—. ¿Quieres oírlo cantar?

No es aconsejable, pero asiente, porque su curiosidad es grande.

—O—

Por un motivo que no logra entender —y no es que quiera hacerlo—, termina un poco encandilado con el trabajo de Yuuri como actor de voz. De la misma forma en que le pareció atractivo —tampoco quiere ahondar en eso— durante la fiesta, hay algo en su voz que lo atrapa y serena cuando la ansiedad y el pánico no lo dejan en paz, e incluso termina viendo el estúpido anime, que parece más hecho para chicos de la edad de Yuri —hay demasiadas bromas sobre pantis y sangrados nasales para su gusto—, que para sujetos a pocos pasos de los treinta —aunque no duda que allá afuera haya gente incluso mayor que él que disfrute de estas cosas—.

A pesar de que es el primer trabajo de Yuuri como seiyuu, hay _algo_ en el personaje que le da la oportunidad de prestarle su voz como si fuera él mismo y Victor sospecha que no tiene nada qué ver con el patinaje en sí, sino, más bien, con que Ryuiji es todo un derrotista que no confía en sus habilidades en la pista y se siente por debajo de todos los demás, a pesar de que, de todo el grupo de personajes que se despliega en el anime, queda claro de inmediato que es quien más se esfuerza.

Cuando se da cuenta de que los otros personajes parecen haber nacido con el don de ser _perfectos_ en cualquier cosa que decidan hacer, se siente ligeramente culpable y no tiene idea del motivo. En un par de ocasiones, tiene el impulso de ponerse en contacto con Yuuri y pedirle perdón, pero, afortunadamente, logra contenerse a tiempo, consciente de que sólo es la depresión tratando de hundirlo en un agujero todavía más profundo.

¿Qué era lo que había estado esperando? Cuando estás en la cima y no puedes subir más, sólo hay una dirección posible y, lamentablemente, en su caso, en vez de que se le permitiera descender los peldaños a su ritmo, alguien lo empujó por la espalda y terminó desplomándose varios kilómetros en picada; para su desgracia, sigue cayendo y, con todo eso, aún no puede divisar el suelo.

Empieza a seguir a Yuuri en _Twitter_ , desde una cuenta no verificada, pero el sujeto no parece demasiado activo —bastan un par de publicaciones extrañas para descubrir que sus «sobrinas» son quienes manejan sus perfiles, pero tal vez el traductor cometió un error, porque niñas de seis años no pueden encargarse de eso, ¿o sí? O tal vez sólo es alguien jugando bromas o interpretando un rol, porque eso también parece popular en Japón—.

Yuri sigue enviándole un montón de publicaciones y videos relacionados a _El Rey del Hielo_ y Victor los ve, algo que parece servir para aumentar el ego del muchacho, quien, por más que ha tratado, no ha conseguido atraer al lado oscuro a nadie más —eso debería decirle mucho a Victor, pero está en negación, ¿sí? —.

Pronto, el adolescente le manda un evento de seiyuus, el primero en el que Yuuri estará participando y, por alguna razón, la idea de verlo en la pantalla lo emociona más de lo necesario —el hombre no suele publicar fotografías de su rostro en ninguna red social y, dado que su trabajo actual consiste sólo del uso de su voz, tampoco suele aparecer en vídeos. Hay algunas imágenes de su pasado como patinador, así como grabaciones de presentaciones, pero Victor no quiere tocarlas porque, por algún motivo, lo ve como una indiscreción—.

Todos los seiyuu alrededor de Yuuri parecen tener más experiencia que él en el ámbito en que se mueven y Victor puede notar su nerviosismo en la forma en que cruza los tobillos, sostiene el micrófono con las puntas de los dedos o sonríe cuando algún seguidor le hace una pregunta o comentario que le cuesta trabajo responder —porque parece la persona más penosa del mundo—.

Sigue teniendo esos grandes ojos de venado, que resplandecen tras los gruesos cristales de sus gafas, y la piel tan pálida que parece brillar con la luz de los reflectores a pesar de que, seguramente, lo maquillaron para evitar precisamente eso.

Sin darse cuenta, levanta la mano para tocar, con el dorso de los dedos, la imagen en su ordenador, mostrada a pantalla completa. Yuuri se lleva el micrófono a los labios para leer un script y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en la comisura, concediéndole más luz a su expresión. Victor la toca con la punta de un dedo y, cuando Makkachin entra corriendo a la sala para apoyarle las patas en la pierna, tratando de llamar su atención, se sobresalta, casi derribando el ordenador.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción, su rostro muta a una expresión horrorizada que, por desgracia, puede ver en el espejo ovalado colgado justo delante de él, en el muro color crema, lo que sólo lo hace sentir peor.

El perro ladra, pero Victor sólo se agita de nuevo y, abandonando el programa aun reproduciéndose en la computadora, va a encerrarse a su habitación.

El eco de las voces lo persigue por el corredor, así que se cubre la cabeza con una almohada, tratando de dejar de pensar, de controlarse, de recordar solamente quién _decidió_ ser, quién siempre ha _querido_ ser…

—O—

Es durante la competencia que todo se va al demonio.

Yakov le advirtió que no esperara un gran recibimiento, menos antes de darle la cara — ¡por fin! — a la prensa, así que, cuando su nombre es anunciado, entra a la pista con la cabeza en alto, pero la vista fija en el hielo, tratando de retomar su dominio de éste terreno que siempre le ha pertenecido.

Pero el silencio es tan absoluto, que no puede oír otra cosa aparte del raspar de las cuchillas de sus patines, el clic ocasional de una cámara y alguna tos, voces esparcidas por los alrededores como moléculas gaseosas tratando de llenar un entorno vacío y grande. No hay vítores ni gritos ni porras. Nadie le lanza flores ni se esfuerza por atraer su atención clamando su nombre.

Hay espectadores de otros sitios, como siempre, pero la mayoría del público pertenece a su tierra, así que…  

La voz de los presentadores retumba en la sala gracias a los megáfonos y, cuando la música por fin comienza, el sonido es atronador, tanto, que se escucha como un chillido humano, bestial, en vez de notas armoniosas al ritmo de las que quiera moverse.

Un estremecimiento le recorre el cuello, como si hubiera una presencia en su espalda a la que no podrá ver, por más que se esfuerce en encontrarla, y su columna se tensa, igual que si se hubiera vuelto de hierro súbitamente. Traga saliva, sabiendo que tiene pocos segundos para concentrarse, y trata de compactar todos sus pesares en la bola más pequeña que puede imaginar para arrojarlos lejos de la forma en que haría con una pelota de goma.

Comienza la rutina, tratando de focalizarse en hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para que nadie se sienta con el derecho de volver a mirar en su dirección como si estuvieran por encima de él y, al mismo tiempo, por debajo de la fuerte música, los susurros, las palabras, las _groserías_ , los _abucheos_ comienzan a surgir, adquiriendo la fuerza que a él le falta.

Al principio, consigue ignorarlos, dominarlos, no dejar que lo perturben y convencerse de que todo se aclarará en cuanto la competencia termine y pueda hablar con los medios, revelarles que **nada** de lo que se ha dicho sobre él es verdadero, pero hay algunas palabras en particular que, cuando son gritadas por encima de cualquier otro sonido y resuenan por la estancia igual que un eco malintencionado, hacen que pierda la concentración por completo y falle en un giro, lo que lo manda de rodillas al suelo.

La impresión es demasiada y se siente derrotado por su propia mano. Las rodillas le arden y quiere hacer una pataleta, pero no logra centrar su atención ni siquiera en eso. Está petrificado en su sitio y la única señal de que sigue con vida es el desesperado latido de su corazón, que puede sentir en la garganta y los oídos.

Todo se vuelve peor cuando las pocas personas que no se dejan arrastrar por la muchedumbre, en su mayoría extranjeros, comienzan a responder para defenderlo y, por un segundo, no puede hacer más que quedarse en el piso, con el frío calando a través del traje negro, tratando de darle sentido a este mal sueño, porque no puede ser más que eso, ¿verdad?

Una calamidad tan grande no puede estar pasándole a él, porque es _Victor Nikiforov_.

Apoya las manos en la superficie fría y se obliga a levantarse, sólo para no decepcionar a Yakov y sus compañeros. Intenta recuperar la guía de la música, pero las imprecaciones siguen retumbando en su cabeza con el bramido de tambores de guerra, metiéndose con el ritmo de su coreografía y tratando de derribarlo una vez más. Vuelve a fallar un giro y toda su seguridad se va al carajo en esa milésima de segundo en la que tiene que usar una mano para no perder el equilibrio.

Las indecencias comunes pasan a insultos más hirientes que puede escuchar a la perfección cada vez que se acerca demasiado a la barrera entre la pista y el público y, cuando la rutina está por terminar, se distrae pensando en lo agradecido que está por eso y, de nuevo, por una inercia violenta que no se ve capaz de controlar, termina en el piso, ésta vez, el dolor más indescriptible del mundo acompañándolo mientras los miembros del equipo de seguridad comienzan a entrar por las puertas a ambos lados del rink para hacerse cargo de los que comenzaron con el problema.

El ardor en su pierna es indescriptible y lo quema como acero caliente, pero, a pesar de eso, trata de dejar la ceguera del sobresalto a un lado y levantarse de nuevo, porque esto nunca antes le había pasado y no _puede_ tolerarlo, no hoy. Hoy debía ser perfecto, todo debía solucionarse y lo arruinó. Tal vez lo hizo desde que era más joven y comenzó a sentir cosas que **no** debía, por gente inadecuada, y ahora está pagando las consecuencias.

Rechina los dientes, conteniendo un bramido, sintiendo palpitar, al unísono, todos los sitios en los que su cuerpo se vio herido con el impacto. No puede apoyar los patines en el hielo para incorporarse y, cuando llega a su lado, una especialista le ordena dejar de tratar, con tanta autoridad, que Victor se siente pequeño y desvalido aquí, en el hielo cruel que, afortunadamente, tiene la suficiente opacidad para que no pueda contemplar el fracaso plasmado en su cara. Lo obligan a usar una camilla para transportarlo al área médica y, mientras los paramédicos lo trasladan, se cubre el rostro con una mano para que no lo vean llorar de rabia y humillación.

Aunque los gritos ya no están, se quedaron grabados en su cabeza, donde se repiten y se repiten y se repiten…

Cuando, minutos después, le permiten pasar un momento a solas antes de que lo lleven al hospital, ya que su lesión parece de gravedad —y se _siente_ así—, no puede evitar soltar un gruñido lastimero que le desgarra la garganta.

—O—

La idea de enfrentar a la prensa se va por el retrete cuando, en el hospital, le dicen que consiguió fracturarse el tobillo y, a la vez, desgarrarse el tendón de Aquiles con las astillas, por lo que tendrán que operar. Las radiografías no les ofrecen muchas esperanzas a los médicos y se siente completamente patético cuando, ante la mención de no poder volver a patinar, se echa a llorar, con la cara oculta entre los dedos.

La mano, pesada, caliente y empapada en un sudor nervioso, de Yakov, cae en su hombro, tratando de darle ánimos, de anclarlo en medio de la oscuridad, pero Victor no puede fijarse más que en todo el desbarajuste que una simple conversación trajo a su vida.

 _Sabe_ que el resultado de la competencia no fue más que su culpa, porque, de haber conseguido relajarse y centrarse en lo que debía hacer, la rutina habría sido _perfecta_ , como siempre, y no se encontraría en ésta situación tan terrible. Si hubiera podido prestar oídos sordos a las quejas, a los insultos, pasar sobre ellos y dejarlos detrás, no estaría metido en esto.

Pero fue incapaz.

¿Por qué… por qué…?

**¡¿Por qué?!**

—O—

Yuri y Mila son quienes más lo visitan los días posteriores a la operación, pero no tiene ánimos para dirigirles la palabra —a pesar de que Mila se ofreció a hacerse cargo de Makkachin hasta que lo den de alta—, así que sólo los escucha discutir sobre qué canal televisivo ver y las negaciones —vehementes— de la chica cada vez que Yuri trata de convencerla de ver anime con él.

Victor sabe que lo que el chico en realidad desea es que él lo haga, porque, desde la competencia, un capítulo más de _El Rey del Hielo_ fue publicado, pero, ¿enserio? Siquiera pensar en eso es una burla para él, en primer lugar, por el nombre del odioso programa y, en segundo, por la desgraciada persona que hace la voz del protagonista.

Y no es que tenga algo en contra de Yuuri Katsuki, es sólo… que no puede lidiar con lo que el pensar en él representa en su vida.

Yakov no le ha dicho cómo terminaron las cosas respecto al problema con la prensa, pero, según lo que ha entendido por cotilleos de los chicos, el fixer se las arregló para torcer su accidente, evidenciando a los medios como los causantes de su malestar, cuando mucha gente tomó el evento como la declaración implícita de que las acusaciones eran ciertas porque, de no serlo, ¿por qué lo molestaron tanto?

Al menos, causó la suficiente pena para que los tabloides dejaran de mutilarlo en cada publicación donde aparece su nombre, pero, al mismo tiempo, es consciente de la gran debilidad que debió haber mostrado, que sólo se sumó a la ya antes expresada al correr en cuanto las cosas se tornaron malas.

Diablos, está apabullado. Se siente encerrado en una caja que cada vez se hace más pequeña y la idea de saltar por la ventana de su habitación de hospital, en un cuarto piso, se vuelve más atractiva con cada día que pasa, pero es el miedo a ser llamado _cobarde_ lo que lo mantiene atado a la cama, sumergido en su miseria.

Las personas que aún lo apoyan le envían flores y dulces, cartas de ánimos y pequeños presentes que las enfermeras se encargan de colocar en las mesas de los alrededores y en las que Yuri hurga después, tratando de encontrar algo de su agrado que, está al tanto, Victor lo dejará conservar, porque las muestras de cariño sólo consiguen que se sienta todavía más mal, así que no las quiere cerca.

La tarde del día previo a que le permitan volver a casa —lo que sea que sea eso, ahora, porque se siente como si toda la Madre Patria le hubiera dado la espalda—, Yuri aparece y, en cuanto cruza el umbral, camina hacia la cama dando largas zancadas, sólo para lanzarle su teléfono móvil al estómago y hacer que se queje de dolor.

En ocasiones, puede ser la persona más cargante del planeta.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Es más de lo que has hecho los últimos días! —Festeja el chico, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en el banquillo que Yakov dejó abandonado junto a la cama, al visitarlo por la mañana. Victor lo observa con ojos cristalinos y toma el aparato, con dedos temblorosos, para devolvérselo, pero Yuri niega con la cabeza—. Ve la publicación —le dice, señalando el teléfono con un gesto de la cabeza—. Seguro te va a animar.

Victor pone los ojos en blanco, pasando saliva, pero pica el botón lateral del objeto para activar la pantalla, que se abre en _Twitter_.

 **勝生** **勇** **利**

@Katsuki_Yuuri

_Get well soon, #VictorNikiforov :)_

Y, debajo, hay una fotografía de Makkachin corriendo por Central Park que Victor publicó hace años en su cuenta oficial y que Yuuri debió haber retwitteado.

Le arden los ojos y Yuri le arranca el teléfono de la mano, porque ha comenzado a apretarlo con una fuerza que pone en peligro la pantalla.

Se recuesta contra las almohadas y se cubre la mitad de la cara con el brazo, las imágenes de la fiesta en la que habló con Yuuri por primera vez bailando tras sus párpados como perversas danzantes diabólicas.

Es consciente, más que nunca, de que se ha estado engañando por años y de que le ha mentido a la gente a su alrededor por mantener una imagen errónea, pero mejor aceptada de su persona. Por alguna condenada razón, Yuuri saca eso a flote cada vez que piensa en él o cuando oye su voz y se siente amenazado por ese simple hecho.

 _Acepta_ que, cuando aquél hombre se acercó, en el bar, para sostener una «inocente» conversación compartiendo un par de tragos, reconoció sus intenciones apenas unos minutos después y también que, de cierto modo, correspondió los coqueteos de una manera juguetona, pero fue cuando el sujeto le hizo la proposición de acompañarlo a su departamento que el sistema de alarma se activó en su mente y le gritó a voz en cuello que se librara de eso lo más pronto posible. Así que lo hizo, tratando de ser sutil, pero, igual, se las arregló para herir las susceptibilidades de su acompañante —viviendo donde lo hacen, debe admitir que, en estos días, la gente tiene que ser _muy_ valiente para aceptar lo que es e ir por el mundo sin caretas, por lo que sospecha que fue justo eso lo que motivó al individuo a exhibirlo ante todos. No es una disculpa; de hecho, lo odia y quiere que se ahogue en un lago de brea, pero se siente culpable porque su _cobardía_ fue lo que terminó llevándolo a esto—.

— ¿Estás llorando? —Pregunta Yuuri, horrorizado y, haciendo un ruido nasal, Victor se apresura a negar con un gesto a pesar de que la humedad en el dorso de su brazo lo delata, por lo menos ante sí mismo—. Eres un imbécil, Victor —murmura, pocos segundos después, clavando la vista en la pantalla del teléfono, que picotea con habilidad usando sólo el pulgar—. Deberías responderle algo. Es decir, ya te hizo un striptease una vez: técnicamente, lo que sigue es una casa con cerca blanca, un golden retriever y un gato —Victor gimotea, aunque su intención era reír. Yuri tiene la sutileza de un montón de platos de cerámica cayendo al piso en medio de la noche—. Sabes que a ninguno de nosotros nos importa, ¿cierto? Y, dado que somos las personas con quienes convives todo el tiempo, deberías darle más valor a eso que a lo que digan los medios y los que no te conocen.

Ya no puede tolerarlo. ¿Por qué todos se sienten con el derecho de decirle cómo hacer las cosas? Por una vez le gustaría que todo fuera tan sencillo como respirar.

— ¿Te puedes callar? —Ladra, destapándose la cara y estirándose, inmediatamente después, para tomar un puñado de pañuelos de papel de la mesa junto a la cama y limpiarse las mejillas.

Yuri le hace una grosería con la mano y se levanta para dejarse caer a su lado en la cama, haciendo que el colchón retumbe y el dolor de la operación —y estar vivo— lo aqueje con la fuerza de martillos industriales.

El chico abre la página donde se publican los episodios de _El Rey del Hielo_ y programa el capítulo más reciente —incluso le hace el favor de saltarse el opening, sólo para que vea que no está en su contra—. Cuando la voz de Yuuri comienza a sonar por la bocina del aparato, el corazón le late con fuerza en el pecho y la pesadumbre sólo se infla más.

Es cuando el ending empienza que Victor se da cuenta de que no miró la pantalla ni una sola vez, sólo dedicándose a escuchar, y la canción de Yuuri lo ayuda a conciliar el sueño como no ha podido hacer en días…

—O—

Si quiere volver a caminar —no a patinar, a _caminar_ —tendrá que someterse a meses de terapia para conseguirlo. Mientras tanto, debe llevar una férula en el tobillo y apoyarse en muletas —trató de huir de la _sugerencia_ de una silla de ruedas, pero su herida se lo impidió indignamente—.

No tiene ganas de nada más que de morirse, por lo que los primeros días tras su salida del hospital los pasa enterrado en su recámara, hundido en las almohadas, deseando que éstas y el colchón se lo traguen y no lo dejen salir jamás.

 Sólo se permite vivir para llenarse la boca de chucherías que lo hacen sentir mejor sólo por unos minutos, hasta que todo se agria en su garganta y amenaza con hacerlo vomitar. A veces, la tentación del alcohol se vuelve demasiado grande, pero los analgésicos le prohíben siquiera pensar en estirar la mano para tomar una botella, si no quiere terminar en un embrollo peor — ¿no sería ese el final más patético posible para alguien como él? Un ser, en algún lugar, debe estar riéndose mucho de su desgracia—.

Su penumbra se extiende por toda la casa e incluso Makkachin, que parece haber conocido el paraíso al pasar unos días en casa de Mila, rodeado por sus tres pequeños shih tzu, da la impresión de no estar dispuesto a lidiar con ella, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente de él, incluso cuando Victor tiene que obligarse a levantarse para atenderlo. Sus llantos son más agudos y tristes que los del hombre, cuya culpa sólo va en escalada.

Y, mientras tanto, se **obsesiona** , con todo lo que la palabra implica, con Yuuri Katsuki, incluso dejando de respetar las barreras que antes se impuso, viendo sus antiguas presentaciones en patinaje, frunciendo el ceño cuando algún detalle no le agrada, plisando la boca y pasando saliva amarga cuando otro lo fascina más de lo que debería.

Lo cierto es que no hay nada especial en Yuuri como para tenerlo tan cautivado, pero debe ser precisamente eso lo que lo sujetó por la boca como un anzuelo a un pez: hablando de exotismo étnico, ha conocido a asiáticos más atractivos, de habilidad en el patinaje, ¡pff!, ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo, de encanto social, bueno, Yuuri en absoluto parece tenerlo, al contrario: como todo japonés, da la impresión de estar prendado de su privacidad y querer protegerla a capa y espada. Sobre su voz…

Desde que le dieron el alta, no ha podido dormir bien, porque se siente en peligro todo el tiempo. Apenas pasan un par de horas, despierta sobresaltado, envuelto en una capa de sudor frío que hace que se le pegue la ropa al cuerpo y las sábanas se sientan demasiado frescas. Recuerdos de las pesadillas que lo sobresaltaron asaltando su mente como si en verdad hubieran pasado —y una lo hizo, ¿no? —. Pero, a veces, su cerebro está tan agotado por la falta de descanso, que lo primero que oye al abrir los ojos con espanto es _Victor,_ susurrado en la lejanía, no para inquietarlo, sino para calmarlo.

¿Qué tan desquiciado se ha vuelto? ¿Está enfermo, mentalmente hablando? ¿En qué clase de persona se ha convertido? ¿O siempre fue así?

Quizás Yuuri es sólo una especie de salvavidas en medio de un turbulento mar negro, sin señal de tierra a la vista. ¿Por qué? Porque en toda su vida desde que este dilema comenzó, el _hombre_ ha sido la única persona a la que ha podido ver a la cara y pensado «Me gustas» sin sentir la paliza inmediata del pánico.

—O—

Al quedar claro que su reputación está por los suelos y que no tiene la suficiente presencia de mente para concentrarse en la terapia física, Yakov, con un suspiro resignado, parece darse cuenta de que la prioridad debe ser su estado emocional antes que su carrera, por lo que le sugiere alejarse de todo una vez más —luego de mencionarlo, tiene que convencerlo de que, ésta vez, no sería _huir,_ sino darse un tiempo—.

Victor, que no ha tenido las energías necesarias para preocuparse por sí mismo en todo este tiempo, termina encogiéndose de hombros y, al final, es Yakov quien lo prepara todo para él, diciéndole que su ex-esposa, Lilia, le ha recomendado a una fisioterapeuta estupenda en el extranjero que, tal vez, pueda ayudarlo.

No es hasta que todo está listo para que se **largue** de Rusia que se da cuenta del destino marcado en el pasaje de avión: Japón.

—O—

Yakov nunca hace las cosas a medias, así que, pensando en una estadía larga, se encargó de encontrar a alguien en Japón para rentarle un espacio modesto, cerca del consultorio de la especialista, una mujer llamada Kazuya Hayashi, quien, al parecer, salvó la carrera de algunas de las bailarinas de Lilia más de una vez.

El auto que lo recoge en el aeropuerto de Kyushu lo pasea por la Prefectura de Saga hasta por fin llegar a su destino, una pequeña localidad llamada Hasetsu, sin que pueda prestarle atención a nada, a pesar de llevar la frente pegada al vidrio helado de la ventana mientras, a su lado, Makkachin parece encantado con el trayecto, tratando de sacar la nariz por la pequeña abertura en la suya, gimoteando por lo bajo al no lograrlo.

El radio del vehículo está encendido y, con un volumen bajo, transmite canciones niponas que suenan demasiado tristes en sus oídos —o, quizás, ese es el ánimo que tiene por default y, gracias a eso, se lo transmite a toda la realidad que se filtra por sus sentidos—.

Cuando estuvo en México, todos los taxistas trataban de hacerle conversación y, dado que en aquél entonces su estado era otro, intentaba responderles y absorber la jerga local, porque si algo le encanta es viajar y conocer lugares nuevos, pero el hombre que maneja, cabello negro, ojos rasgados, piel pálida y aspecto serio, le da la impresión de que sacará una katana de debajo del asiento para mantenerle la boca cerrada en caso de siquiera pensar en abrirla, así que procura comportarse como si tuviera los labios zurcidos —de nuevo, debe ser sólo la depresión hablando, pero no tiene fuerzas para tratar de ver las cosas desde otro ángulo: sólo desea llegar a lo que será su hogar los próximos meses y derrumbarse en una cama… o el suelo… lo que se presente ante él primero—.

Cuando por fin se harta de tratar de comerse el viento, Makkachin se mueve por el asiento y apoya la cabeza en sus rodillas, como hace cuando desea que le rasque las orejas. Victor no le hace caso y, cuando suspira, una nube de vaho cubre la ventana, impidiéndole seguir viendo a medias el panorama rosado, dorado y gris del atardecer, pero, más importante aún, la expresión de esa persona reflejada en el vidrio, a quien ya no conoce.

—O—

Las primeras semanas son un infierno que lo mantienen con un dolor de cabeza constante, al no estar familiarizado con el idioma y tener que lidiar con kanas en todas partes. Es una suerte cuando encuentra a alguien dispuesto a tratar con él en inglés  e incluso a algunos osados que conocen poco de otros lenguajes, como el español, pero, por lo demás, se siente todavía más solo que antes —con todo y el hecho de que Yuri y el resto del equipo de patinadores rusos hacen lo posible por mantenerse al tanto de él—.

La doctora Hayashi, afortunadamente, domina el inglés y conoce algo de ruso, por lo que sus sesiones, aunque dolorosas, son la mejor parte de su estancia en la isla, no obstante, cuando vuelve a casa, lo hace con ganas de arrastrarse todo el camino, sin importar quién lo pueda ver —una ventaja de estar lejos de su tierra natal, es que aquí puede hacer todas las ridiculeces que quiera y no preocuparse por el qué dirán: los japoneses son tan respetuosos de la privacidad ajena, que bien podría salir vestido de payaso y nadie le diría nada ni lo haría sentir mal (directamente: en internet, lo harían pedazos)—.

No se ha animado a turistear y, hasta el momento, es poco lo que conoce del pueblo. Sólo sabe que sus vecinos, en su mayoría gente de la tercera edad, parecen tener las mismas rutinas diarias y que, a pesar de que lo saludan con amabilidad cuando se encuentran con él accidentalmente, no parecen tenerle la suficiente confianza aún para intentar tratarlo más —y, como el dialecto sería una barrera de todas formas, mejor así—.

El nieto de la mujer de enfrente, Hideki Toyonaga, de nueve años, se ofrece a cuidar de Makkachin ya que, por algún motivo, los perros de su tipo parecen _bastante_ populares en la zona y Victor acepta, porque, a decir verdad, lo ha descuidado desde el accidente y su mascota merece cuidados y atención. El perro parece alegre con la nueva disposición, aunque, todas las tardes, mientras están juntos en la pequeña sala de estar de la casa, Victor nota que el animal lanza miradas tentativas en su dirección, meneando la cola a forma de pregunta, como si quisiera saber cuándo saldrá de su estupor y volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

No tiene ni idea de cuándo ocurrirá, pero duda que sea pronto.

—O—

Es una tarde ventosa que, harto de la vida que ha llevado desde que llegó al pueblo, toma su abrigo y decide salir, al menos para comprar algo que cenar, porque no puede seguir dependiendo de la ayuda que la chica, contratada por Yakov, le ofrece para hacerse cargo de su propia vivienda.

Está tan hastiado de cómo han estado funcionando las cosas, que se mueve por la calle con más irritación de la necesaria, odiando que, aunque pudo dejar las muletas atrás, la férula sigue en su lugar, manteniendo su tobillo herido en el sitio adecuado, obligándolo a caminar con la ayuda de un bastón que debe hacerlo lucir más viejo de lo que realmente es.

¡ **Odia** su condenada vida!

Y, es justo cuando piensa eso, el rostro rojo de coraje, que alguien termina chocando con él, al salir de la tienda de conveniencia y, por un segundo, siente el impulso de golpearlo con el bastón sólo para desquitarse, hasta que, por supuesto, la vida vuelve a encontrar la mejor forma de escupirle en la cara y el golpeado, metafóricamente hablando, termina siendo él.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! —El hombre no lo está viendo ya que, de hecho, está ocupado recogiendo unas gafas gruesas del suelo, pero no hay forma de que, tras vivir alimentándose de ese sonido por meses, no reconozca su voz. Un estremecimiento le recorre la espalda y siente el impulso de correr, pero, jum, no _puede,_ por lo que, con un nudo en la garganta, se ve obligado a permanecer fijo en su sitio, congelado como una estatua de hielo—. ¡Estaba distraído!

Es de noche, porque el sol en ésta área cae rápido, así que la única luz de la que disponen, en medio de la calle, es la proveniente de las altas farolas amarillas diseminadas por todos lados y la luz blanca del interior del establecimiento a espaldas de _Yuuri_.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Verlo de nuevo es como ser golpeado con un ladrillo en la cara, algo que debe reflejarse en sus facciones porque, cuando por fin se da cuenta de con quién está hablando, el sujeto palidece igual que si hubiera visto un muerto reanimado parándose del féretro y sus ojos se abren todo lo que la forma rasgada les permite. Y aun así, debe pensar que está equivocado porque, tras parpadear un par de veces para aclararse la vista, se embona las gafas en el puente de la nariz, sin tomarse la molestia de limpiarlas siquiera —por lo que lucen algo de suciedad en un costado— y el efecto de la sorpresa se repite con la misma gracia inicial.

Victor no sabe si reír o llorar, porque su primer pensamiento ante eso es que sigue siendo descaradamente _lindo_.

El corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho y la inquietud comienza a bullir de una herida nuevamente abierta, borboteando y reventando en burbujas que estallan en sus oídos igual que bombas.

— ¿Victor? ¿Victor Nikiforov? —Escucharlo pronunciar su nombre (¡con _esa_ voz!) hace que algo se rompa en su interior y sienta la necesidad de revolverse como una fangirl.

Tiene frío y calor a la vez, lo cual es una mezcla extraña que comienza a percibir como un cosquilleo irritante en todas partes.

Nunca fue el verdadero rey del hielo, sino que lo tiene delante, refiriéndose al estúpido anime.  

—Hola, Yuuri —trata de sonreír a pesar de la pena y sólo lo consigue porque Yuuri parece tan anonadado ante el hecho de que recuerde su nombre, que resulta verdaderamente gracioso.

—O—

—Lamenté mucho oír sobre tu accidente —le dice Yuuri, minutos después, tras sentarse en una banca del parque cercano, vacío, pero bien iluminado, a beber café ardiente de latas proveídas por máquinas expendedoras callejeras.

El bastón permanece recargado al lado de su pierna y el frío no hace nada por ayudar a su lesión; preferiría estar en casa, oculto del mundo —de Yuuri—, envuelto en una temperatura más aceptable, pero, no, la vida tuvo que dirigirlo a éste preciso suceso, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente de ésta persona.

Se siente terrible cada vez que piensa de esa manera. 

Aunque están _juntos,_ hay al menos un palmo de distancia entre ellos y la bolsa de compras de Yuuri —pan de melón y sándwiches frutales—, permanece en medio de los dos, como una barrera débil, pero efectiva.

Victor lleva un rato haciendo girar la lata caliente entre sus manos, sin haberla abierto, mientras que Yuuri parece estar a punto de terminar con el contenido de la suya.

—No tanto como yo lamenté que sucediera, te lo aseguro —responde y hay un largo instante de silencio que se extiende con el correr del viento.

Cuando se anima a mirar a Yuuri, se da cuenta de que éste tiene la vista fija en el suelo, en el charco de luz derramado por la farola al otro lado del asiento. Es tan pálido, que bien podría competir con un espectro, y Victor comienza a pensar que lo que más le _gusta_ de él es el contraste entre ese detalle y su cabello negro, despeinado por el aire intenso y una falta de cuidado al peinarlo, supone.

— ¿Qué te trajo a Japón? —Es una pregunta susurrada que le cuesta trabajo comprender al principio, pero, al final, se las arregla para descifrarla.

¿Qué lo hizo? Tal vez el destino tratando de jugar con él, de darle a entender que ya se ha mentido lo suficiente y Yuuri debe ser alguna clase de prueba a superar o algo parecido.

Porque lo atrae. Como nunca hizo ninguna mujer, por obvias razones, ni ningún hombre, por aún más claros motivos.

Quiere tocar su mano, sentir su temperatura corporal igual que hace años, cuando Yuuri estaba agitado por el baile improvisado con Chris, sudando como una fuente y cálido como si pudiera emitir su propio fulgor.

Pero no se atreve. Porque es un _cobarde_.

**Débil.**

Así es como se llama a la gente «igual a él» en su país. No anormal ni desviado: _débil._

—Estoy tomando fisioterapia con Kazuya Hayashi —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros, porque, ésta vez, la _verdad_ es lo más sencillo de decir.  

Además, Yuuri no tiene porqué entender sus disyuntivas emocionales: desde su punto de vista, sólo está hablando con un viejo colega patinador caído en desgracia y seguro sólo pretende ser amable. Ni siquiera está al tanto de que, por _meses_ , Victor y Yuri han estado obsesionados con su anime, ni de que Victor tiene la costumbre de revisar sus publicaciones en _Twitter,_ aun cuando sabe que la mayoría son hechas por otras personas, antes de irse a dormir.

Es mediocre, se mire por donde se mire, y Yuuri sólo es la víctima de sus tonterías, porque hace años cometió el error de hacerle una proposición alocada en medio de una borrachera y el fanatismo de Victor debe ser la desdichada consecuencia.

Dios, ni siquiera puede verlo a la cara.

— ¡Ah, la conozco! —Responde el otro, hablando, tal vez, con más volumen del necesario. Cuando se da cuenta, enarca las cejas y se aclara la garganta, tratando de corregir la efusividad al hablar de nuevo—. Es muy buena. Si alguien puede ayudarte, es ella.

¿Ajá? No está seguro de querer la ayuda de nadie. ¿Para qué debería buscar recuperarse? ¿Para volver a Rusia con la cola entre las patas como un animal asustado y sin puertas abiertas? ¿Yuuri se enteró de todo eso igual que del accidente? Siente el impulso de cavar un agujero en la tierra y enterrarse en él para no salir de nuevo.

Ladea la cabeza, tentado a mirar a Yuuri, pero no se atreve, así que finge que sólo iba a apartarse un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—Oí que dejaste de patinar —comenta, sin poder cerrar la boca a tiempo.

A su lado, las manos de Yuuri aferran con más fuerza la lata casi vacía de café, por lo que el aluminio se dobla con un crujido metálico.

—Sí. Uhm, me di cuenta de que no era lo mío —responde con una desilusión palpable en cada palabra, viéndolo y tirando de la atención de Victor para que lo haga también—. Estoy probando nuevos horizontes —sonríe, sus ojos recuperando algo de luz, y, automáticamente, Victor lo hace también, sintiendo la resequedad de su boca al curvarse.

Es posible que tenga que hacer algo parecido en cuanto la pierna se lo permita. Obviamente, siente **pavor** ante la perspectiva de tener que abandonar las pistas de patinaje.

— ¿Y eso te hace feliz? —Inquiere, pensando en los eventos de seiyuus, en el obvio amor que sus seguidores le muestran en redes sociales y en los eventos a los que está obligado a asistir.

Yuuri inclina un poco la cabeza y entorna los ojos con curiosidad y desconcierto.

La sonrisa se repite, con más lentitud que antes, pero está ahí. Dios, el mundo debería ponerse a sus pies sólo por poseer el don de sonreír de esa manera, haciendo que el pecho de Victor se llene de la sensación más cálida y desesperada del planeta.

Si hace años no se hubiera mentido, tratando de ser alguien que, en definitiva, no _puede_ ser, ¿ahora tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz, de no devanarse los sesos todas las noches tratando de adivinar en qué momento dio un giro equivocado, cuando es más que obvio, pero no tiene idea de cómo rectificarlo?

Yuuri se toca el cuello y exhala, un cúmulo de vaho formándose ante su cara.

—Sí, eso creo —contesta, algo indeciso, pero al menos puede decir eso con cierta convicción.

Victor se convirtió en la persona más melancólica que hay y se detesta con cada fibra de su ser, porque no tiene idea de qué hacer para cambiarlo.

—Me da gusto —aclara, sombrío, y ve a Yuuri pasando saliva con dificultad, como si sus palabras lo hubieran incomodado.

Se fustiga por haberlo dicho como lo hizo, sobre todo cuando el otro se levanta y pasa la muñeca por el aza de la bolsa de compras reutilizable, con la clara intención de irse. Trata de pensar en una forma de detenerlo, pero lo único que le viene a la mente es el impulso de sujetarle la muñeca y retenerlo: desde que llegó a Japón, es con quien más ha hablado aparte de su terapeuta.

Cuando su mano aferra la de Yuuri, que parecía estar a punto de decir algo, éste lo mira como si fuera una cobra a punto de morder.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¿Podemos vernos de nuevo? —Pregunta, hablando tan rápido, que no tiene idea de si se entendió lo que dijo o no.

Yuuri frunce los labios, dudoso, y mira el cielo oscuro sobre sus cabezas, meditándolo. ¿Enserio hay algo tan mal en su persona que la gente tiene que descuartizarse la cabeza tratando de decidir si convivir con él o no?

Está a dos segundos de rogar, toda su dignidad yéndose por una cloaca, cuando Yuuri asiente lentamente.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Pregunta, con aire resuelto, aunque Victor sigue notando que hay algo casi tenso en la comisura de sus ojos y se pregunta si está pidiendo demasiado, pero se siente con el derecho de ser egoísta y no retractarse, porque _necesita_ esto.

—Gracias —dice, con más alivio en la voz del que lo hace sentir cómodo y, de inmediato, las facciones de Yuuri se derriten a unas casi embelesadas que se apresura a ocultar antes de que pueda descifrarlas.

Intercambian números de contacto y, cuando sus caminos se separan y los pasos de Victor lo devuelven a casa, se sienta en el sofá de la sala, invitando a Makkachin a acercarse con golpecitos de la mano en el cojín a su lado; cuando el perro trepa al mueble, le llena la cabeza de besos que, algo muy dentro de sí, _sabe_ que le gustaría haberle dado a otro ser.

—O—

Cuando Yuuri conoce a Makkachin, una tarde en la que Victor le pide encontrarse con él en su vivienda tras tener la sesión de terapia, es amor a primera vista y, por un segundo, casi tiene la impresión de que el joven japonés olvidó por completo su existencia, al convivir con la mascota, que va por ahí parándose en las patas traseras para hacer un espectáculo ante el visitante y cautivarlo.

Las risas de Yuuri son tan… agradables, al igual que las frases en japonés que le murmura al perro mientras le acaricia las mejillas y la coronilla, que Victor casi se siente culpable cuando se aclara la garganta para recordarles que está ahí.

Yuuri le regala una mirada apenada antes de darse cuenta de que sigue en el vestíbulo de la casa. Se apresura a quitarse los zapatos de calle, colocarlos en el zapatero que cubre la mitad del recibidor y ponerse una de las surippas disponibles para invitados.

Es extraño que, desde que llegó, éste lugar, a pesar de su estructura, no le parecía tan japonés, pero basta tener a un sujeto de la etnia entre las cuatro paredes a su alrededor para comenzar a apreciar el ambiente asiático en el que ha estado metido por casi dos meses. En verdad ha estado revolcándose en su miseria, ¿no?

—Lo siento, es que, ¿no eres encantador? —Comienza diciéndole a él y termina hablándole al perro otra vez.

Makkachin cabriolea alrededor de ambos, contento de tener la atención de alguien más, pero, cuando se cansa de corretear, mantiene la lengua entre los dientes, jadeando, mientras olisquea en las bolsas reutilizables que Yuuri lleva en las manos. 

— ¿Cómo estuvo la terapia hoy? —Pregunta Yuuri, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Victor se hace a un lado para permitirle entrar a la casa, de dimensiones tan reducidas, que no cabe más de una persona en la entrada a menos que se repartan por el corredor que lleva a la estancia.

Las sesiones con la doctora Hayashi siempre lo ponen de malas, aunque la mujer tiene la paciencia de un ángel. Es más por el hecho de sentir que no está mejorando nada, que se siente tan frustrado consigo mismo.

Abre la boca, hala aire y mira al techo antes de contestar: quiere ser honesto y decirle lo poca cosa que se siente, pero le da miedo que Yuuri, al notarlo, salga huyendo, porque, hasta el momento, han desarrollado una amistad agradable, pero que se sigue sintiendo como caminar por la cuerda floja —Victor, por las noches, se pregunta si no lo forzó a entrar en algo que no quería, al pedírselo de forma tan lastimera, y siente horror al pensar que así sea, porque Yuuri actúa como una de las personas más amables del mundo, así que, obviamente, no va a decírselo—.

—Pues… —masculla, tratando de pensar en algo bueno que decir sin que sea el típico _bien_ , pero Yuuri lo interrumpe, levantando una mano para evitar que siga hablando, negando con la cabeza.

—Oh, está bien, no tienes que decirlo —comenta, sonando más comprensivo de lo que Victor pudo haber soñado—. Sé cómo funciona eso. Primero tienes que estar en lo más hondo antes de poder salir a la superficie, ¿no?

Victor se encoge de hombros porque, si así es como funcionan las cosas, él ésta más que en el suelo. De hecho, se siente tres metros bajo tierra.

Yuuri ríe cuando Makkachin hace ademán de morderle una surippa y sólo entonces levanta las bolsas de compra azules para mostrárselas.

—Mi madre mencionó que es posible que, a pesar de llevar un tiempo viviendo aquí, no hayas tenido la oportunidad de probar un plato verdaderamente japonés (no es que hable con mi madre de ti, es que aquí todo el mundo se conoce y la señora Toyonaga, de enfrente, es su amiga), así que me _obligó_ a tratar de cocinarte algo (bajo la amenaza de que, si no, vendrá a hacerlo ella misma) —parece tan horrorizado ante la idea, que Victor sonríe y no es hasta que siente algo cálido palpitando en su pecho, que se da cuenta de que lo hizo—. Entonces, ¿me permites allanar tu cocina?

El gesto sólo se expande.

Piensa que Yuri se morirá de envidia al enterarse, porque, por supuesto, tendrá que contarle que su ídolo del anime utilizó su cocina para prepararle comida típica japonesa, cuando el adolescente tiene que conformarse con el ramen de las tiendas.

—Es toda tuya —responde, señalando el camino con un movimiento de la mano.

Yuuri parece satisfecho con la contestación.

— ¿Chawanmushi de verduras te parece bien? —Inquiere, mirándolo por encima del hombro mientras entra al pequeño espacio, decorado con banderines blancos en el umbral.

—Si tuviera idea de que es, seguro que sí.

Yuuri ríe y, mientras lo sigue por el pasillo, él también.

Si los vecinos tienen sus propias rutinas diarias y Victor se aclimató a una sórdida en todo lo que lleva en Japón, pasar tiempo juntos de ésta forma después de sus terapias se convierte en una mejor y, rápidamente, pueden darle paso a paseos por el parque, con Makkachin sujeto a una correa, y pequeñas visitas a tiendas locales, donde reconocen a Yuuri e incluso le dan cosas gratis, aunque queda claro que se muere de la vergüenza cada vez que pasa.

Por fin, Victor se anima a responder los mensajes de sus conocidos —obtiene varios insultos de parte de Yuri por sus molestias tardías— y el mundo deja de parecerle un lugar increíblemente gris.

—O—

Mientras tanto, tienen que pasar días antes de que se anime a hacerle a Yuuri una pregunta que lo ha estado desquiciando desde que comenzaron a convivir, ya que, en todo este tiempo, Yuuri no le ha dado la impresión de estar demasiado ocupado y, si bien no tiene idea de cómo es el ritmo de un actor de voz, le parece extraño que el hombre tenga tanto rato libre para desperdiciar con él.

—Ah, es que no estoy trabajando —le contesta, meneando, con una cuchara de madera, el contenido de una olla puesta a fuego bajo en la estufa. Está usando un delantal blanco con dibujos de cerezas y, de vez en cuando, se le empañan los cristales de las gafas. Victor se ha dado cuenta de que _ama_ verlo así, algo que sólo hace que se sienta como si tuviera una pelota de tenis atorada en la garganta—. Las grabaciones del programa ya terminaron, así que ahora estoy estudiando. Me hicieron tomar un montón de clases cuando comencé, pero quisiera estar un poco más preparado, claro, si hay una próxima vez.

El rostro de Victor se contorsiona ante la sorpresa.

— ¿El anime ya terminó? —Pregunta, anonadado, sin darse cuenta de que, hasta este momento, nunca le mencionó a Yuuri que estaba familiarizado con _El_ _Rey del Hielo,_ a pesar de que, en algunas ocasiones, el otro le contó lo extraña que fue la transición de patinador artístico a seiyuu.

Yuuri lo observa con ojos muy abiertos y Victor se siente entre la espada y la pared. Ni el ladrido agudo de Makkachin lo salva de que Yuuri lo contemple con toda la extrañeza del mundo.

La cocina huele a un delicioso caldo de verduras y el vapor que se desprende de la olla basta para contrarrestar el frío clima de febrero sin que haya necesidad de encender la calefacción.

—Sí —responde, arrastrando la S—. De hecho, el día que nos encontramos acababa de volver de Tokio y, en un par de meses, regresaré para tomar clases en la academia. A éstas alturas, soy más un startalent que otra cosa. Creo —se distrae con la comida una vez más y Victor supone haber esquivado la flecha hasta que Yuuri lo observa de nuevo, dudoso—. Lo siento, pero sonó como si hubieras visto el programa.

Ugh.

El motivo de su desconsuelo es que no sólo está familiarizado con él, sino con Yuuri, porque se convirtió en una especie de acosador. Y hablar sobre el anime lo hace sentir como si lo hubieran descubierto. Pero no es cierto, así que sólo tiene que tranquilizarse y dejar de comportarse como un loco expuesto.

Se rasca la cabeza con incomodidad y Yuuri parece tomar eso como su pista para dejar de acribillarlo con su curiosidad: es muy bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal de Victor, quien quiere saber el motivo, pero nunca se ha atrevido a cuestionarlo.

—Yuri Plisetsky es tu fan —comenta, hablando por lo bajo, y casi le pasa desapercibido el fuerte estremecimiento que recorre la espalda del otro.

 _Llorando en el baño_ resuena irritantemente en su cabeza, con la voz de Yuri, y supone que Yuuri tiene motivos para sentirse increíblemente fuera de lugar ante la mención del muchacho, que puede llegar a ser un idiota, sobre todo ahora que, con quince años recién cumplidos, se postula para pisarle los talones a la sombra de lo que alguna vez él fue y desvanecerla por completo de los anales de la historia deportiva rusa.

Vaya, eso no le pesa para nada, enserio.

Yuuri hace un ruido de displicencia y por fin apaga la estufa. Se quita el delantal y lo coloca en el gancho junto a la puerta.

—La única vez que hablé con él, me pareció sentir un **profundo** odio por mí —no suena rencoroso ni dolido, al contrario: está sonriendo, como si pensara que esa es una emoción compartida por el mundo entero acerca de él.

Victor siente el cuerpo ligero, porque, ¿cómo puede pensar eso? Si supiera lo mucho que lo ha mantenido a flote todo este tiempo…

Quiere decírselo, pero no es capaz.

—Desde que _El Rey del Hielo_ salió al aire, lo ha repetido un montón de veces. Creo que tiene _Ice_ —el ending—, como ringtone —Yuuri le lanza una mirada horrorizada, porque esa es una canción que él… canta—. Y, básicamente, trató de convencer a toda la cuadrilla de verlo con él. Fui el único que cayó.

Ahora, Yuuri lo contempla con total y puro horror.

—Dios, no —susurra y Victor se echa a reír, porque parece completamente apabullado.

—También los eventos con los actores de voz —insiste, porque el rubor que se extiende por las mejillas de Yuuri le parece de lo más lindo—. Creo que ha comprado cuanta parafernalia del programa ha podido y, ¿sabes qué?, de hecho, sería lindo si pudieras firmarme algo para mandárselo. Estoy seguro de que lo haría muy feliz.

O, tal vez, se lo quede, porque, al parecer, la presencia de Yuuri durante el día en su casa no es suficiente y sería agradable tener algo de él por las noches también, cuando la confusión se vuelve tan cansina, que la deja de lado y reconoce que, si su corazón sigue latiendo, es simplemente por haber tenido la fortuna de encontrarse con él en Hasetsu.

Y dicho órgano le da un vuelco en el pecho al percatarse de lo que acaba de pensar, porque es completamente cierto.

Es como si el universo hubiera hecho a Yuuri especialmente para él, como el complemento perfecto para todas esas equivocaciones que ha cometido, porque el hombre lo equilibra, incluso desde antes de conocerse como ahora.

Pasan un largo rato callados, mirándose a los ojos con una precisión milimétrica que hace pensar a Victor que incluso parpadean y sus corazones laten al ritmo exacto.

Quiere levantarse e ir hacia él, pero la excusa de la pierna herida todavía es _conveniente_ , impidiéndole cometer una estupidez que vuelva a lanzarlo a un pozo ahora que apenas ha comenzado a asomar la cabeza del otro.

Y, como si se hubiera percatado de lo mismo, Yuuri cierra los ojos por completo, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos, antes de apresurarse a sacar platos de los muebles para poner la mesa. Es un hábito comer juntos diario y, ya que parece ocuparse de lo mismo en casa de sus padres, desde el primer momento se atribuyó ésta tarea, aunque también cocina.

Ha tratado de enseñarle a preparar platillos japoneses, pero Victor debe reconocer que tiene suerte de saber usar el microondas, así que no ha tenido mucho éxito en ese ámbito.

Lo oye tropezar en el comedor con Makkachin, que le reclama con un ladrido y, sonriendo, se pone de pie, dejando el bastón atrás ahora que no depende tanto de él, para ir a acompañarlos. Cuando se asoma por la puerta que conecta la estancia con la cocina, se recarga en el marco y se dedica a contemplar la dedicación con la que Yuuri hace las cosas, porque en verdad parece un chico esmerado.

—Yuuri-san, anata wa subarashii okusan —ha escuchado a su vecino diciéndole eso a su esposa en un par de ocasiones, mientras trabajan juntos en el patio delantero, y es lo suficientemente avispado (y fisgón) para saber lo que significa.

— ¡Oh, cállate! —Exige el otro, mientras las mejillas se le ponen de un intenso color rojo—. Es atención japonesa, nada más. Y no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

—Sí, claro —se sienta en la silla principal y, antes de que Yuuri pueda escapar a la cocina, no puede evitar estirar la mano para tocar la suya, un roce de dedos nada más, pero con el suficiente peso para revelar todo lo que está sintiendo.

Meditando.

Es decir, espera que se sienta como un _gracias_ y, a la vez, no.

Yuuri lo mira un largo y cargado segundo, antes de sonreírle una vez más, viéndolo como si estuviera lidiando con un niño pequeño, antes de ir a la cocina por lo demás.

**Fuerte.**

**Q** uiere ser fuerte, pero no para volver a Rusia y enfrentar lo que no pudo antes, sino para quedarse aquí y ser feliz.

—O—

Terminan viendo _El Rey del Hielo_ juntos, desde el comienzo, aunque Yuuri no quiere, al principio. Es sólo después de conectar a Yuri a una vídeo-llamada — ¿el chico estuvo ruborizado todo el tiempo que duró? A ver si eso le enseña a no ir por ahí pateando las puertas del cubículo de baño de alguien más: nunca sabes cuándo esa persona se volverá importante para ti—, que el entusiasmo del adolescente hace que ceda ante la insistencia de Víctor y se siente con él a ver las retransmisiones, aunque, si bien Yuri y Victor solían saltarse el opening, Yuuri insiste en hacerlo con el ending.

—Pero es una canción tan bonita —se burla Victor la primera vez que lo pide.

—No te lo parecería si tuvieras que haberla gravado cinco veces. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas clases de canto tuvieron que darme? ¡Yo no quería!

Makkachin se trepa a las piernas de Yuuri y Victor, son darse cuenta, mueve un brazo por el respaldo del sillón para rodearle los hombros con él. Yuuri se tensa un poco, pero, a los pocos segundos, la relajación regresa y se anima a usar la extremidad de Victor como almohada.

Y ésta se convierte en un hábito más dentro de su día a día.

—O—

—Es lógico que tenía que acabar con Ryuji ganando una medalla de oro y llorando en el pódium —se ríe, porque, de hecho, el final le parece algo cliché.

Yuuri lo observa, con los pómulos encendidos y los labios ligeramente curvados.

—Es un shonen. Es un programa hecho para que los adolescentes se entretengan y crean que la vida no es tan nauseabunda; es obvio que debía haber un final interesante y esperanzador, después de todo lo que se mató entrenando para llegar a esa posición —ha comenzado a sonar un tanto amargado.

—Pero no pareces contento con eso —se da cuenta, mirándolo con desconcierto.

Yuuri se sobresalta y toma aire por la boca.

Si antes sólo comían y paseaban por las tardes, desde que comenzaron a ver el programa, se hace de noche afuera cuando Yuuri por fin se va a casa. Prácticamente, pasan todos sus días en la compañía del otro y han sido muy extrañas las excepciones.

Es curioso que, aparte de Chris, nunca tuvo un amigo con el que se sintiera tan cómodo: generalmente, le gusta tener a la gente a un brazo de distancia.

—Es que no es tan sencillo. _Todos_ sabemos que no lo es —responde, tratando de explicar su desencanto—. A veces, por más que te esfuerces, no consigues lo que quieres y tienes que aceptar que tus sueños son sólo eso: ilusiones.

Lo mira a los ojos y Victor se siente como si pudiera contemplarle el alma a través de las pupilas.

Mueve la mano y la coloca en el cuello de Yuuri, masajeando con el pulgar el nacimiento de cabello negro en la nuca. Yuuri se estremece, pero no lo detiene y él no quiere hacerlo tampoco.

— ¿Por algo como eso abandonaste el patinaje? —Pregunta con gentileza.

Para su sorpresa, Yuuri sonríe, antes de frotarse los lagrimales por debajo de las gafas.

—Sí y no. Pero te sorprendería saber que todos mis sueños respecto a eso se cumplieron. No de la forma en que esperaba, pero lo hicieron, así que no le guardo rencor a mis tiempos como patinador. Pero no me verás en una pista pronto —suspira y la sonrisa sólo se vuelve más grande—. Quizás, el día que recuperes la movilidad completa de la pierna, te llevaré al Castillo de Hielo —pone los ojos en blanco ante su propia sugerencia, como si la creyera ridícula—. A lo mejor lo encuentras entretenido, aunque, habiendo patinado en tantos lugares, no creo que un sitio tan pequeño sea de tu agrado.

—Te sorprenderías —le asegura.

Siente un cosquilleo ante la idea de conocer el sitio donde _ésta_ persona comenzó a patinar y, en verdad, quisiera saber lo que lo motivó a hacerlo.

A la vez, se percata de lo fácil que sería inclinarse y… pero aún no es tan valiente. Deja de tocarlo y Yuuri, en vez de resentir la ausencia de su mano, exhala y se levanta, anunciando que es la hora de irse.

Si Victor emite una queja decepcionada, no puede culparlo.

—O—

Yuuri cumple su palabra y, cuando la especialista le dice que puede empezar a hacer deporte ligero, lo arrastra al rink de hielo. Al parecer, sus amigos, los Nishigori, padres de las niñas que se encargan de sus redes sociales y sus tres fans más grandes —por detrás de Yuri—, son los encargados, por lo que le permiten usar las llaves para entrar sin que nadie los moleste.

Makkachin se quedó en compañía de Hideki —otro entusiasta del trabajo de Yuuri quien, al parecer, perdió el interés por el patinaje hace tiempo y ahora quiere dedicarse a la actuación de voz, gracias a su «ídolo» local—, por lo que son sólo ellos.

Siente algo de miedo en cuanto percibe el soplo gélido del ambiente artificial, recordando lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo en un sitio como éste, pero la mano de Yuuri aparece en la suya, por primera vez, y lo ancla mientras lo arrastra a los cambiadores, de donde toman patines prestados para colocárselos en las gradas.

¿Por qué Yuuri lo hace sentir como si conociera su espíritu de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, de atrás hacia adelante? Nunca le pasó algo así con otra persona y se pregunta si es porque…

—Oh, rayos, esto se siente _tan_ extraño; han pasado _años_ —ríe Yuuri, entrando a la pista con un equilibrio tentativo, mientras Victor permanece detrás, respirando hondo para darse ánimos, para atreverse a ir con él.

Yuuri logra dar todo un recorrido por la pista antes de que Victor se haga uno consigo mismo y lo intercepte, sujetando su mano para tirar de él y andar a la par.

Su tobillo sigue sin la fuerza suficiente para hacer más que moverse por aquí y por allá con la inercia, pero es suficiente, porque la sonrisa de Yuuri vale su peso en oro y el hombre parece contento con sólo aferrar sus dedos y tontear por los alrededores.

En medio del frío, Victor siente el calor emanando de él a través de sus manos desnudas y, _vaya_.

**Vaya.**

Ha sido un imbécil todo este tiempo, sesgando su felicidad por las necesidades de los demás, ¿no?

La humanidad es estúpida, a fin de cuentas. Y las mayorías no son más que cerebros lavados, refugiados en su zona de confort, por lo que cualquier otra cosa los hace creer que su seguridad está siendo amenazada.

Atreverse. Eso es lo que todos necesitan hacer.

Tira de Yuuri y, en el absoluto silencio a su alrededor, lo único que oyen son sus respiraciones y el susurro de las navajas de los patines. Yuuri choca contra su pecho, sorprendido, y Victor lo rodea con los brazos antes de que pueda apartarse. Une las frentes de ambos y respira contra su boca y nariz, los alientos de ambos mezclándose.

Yuuri duda entre mantener los labios separados o cerrarlos. Los frunce un par de veces y, cuando parpadea, Victor percibe el destello del movimiento en los cristales de sus gafas.

Si esto lo hará sentir **bien** consigo mismo, entonces es _correcto_. No importa lo que piensen los demás.

—Di mi nombre —pide en ruso, bajito, y Yuuri balbucea, porque debe pensar que un espíritu lo poseyó o algo parecido, gracias a lo abrupto de la situación. Pero no puede echarse atrás, no en algo tan _vital_ —. Di mi nombre —repite en inglés, con la respiración agitada.

El corazón le late en el cuello, muy lejos de su hogar habitual.

Yuuri pasa saliva y se aclara la garganta. El calor de su cuerpo sólo aumenta y Victor puede notar que tiembla, justo como él.

—Victor —susurra, sonando igual que si hablara debajo del agua helada.  

Un ancla.

 **Es** Victor Nikiforov.

 _Siempre_ ha sido Victor Nikiforov. Y, si logra hacer esto, será como por fin salir de detrás del telón para empezar a vivir justo como _quiere_ , como necesita hacerlo, porque no puede seguirse mintiendo, no puede seguir fingiendo ante los demás, ante _ésta_ persona tan especial.

Yuuri entrelaza los dedos de ambos y, con los nudillos, hace presión en los de Victor hasta que duele. Es una pregunta, lo sabe, y sólo puede responder de una forma.

Cuando lo besa, hay fuegos artificiales detrás de sus parpados, asteroides haciéndose haces de fuego al entrar en contacto con la atmósfera del planeta para ser llamados estrellas fugaces.

Está enamorado, ¿no? Es eso lo que hace que se sienta en llamas cada vez que está con Yuuri.

Tal vez lo estuvo desde antes de conocerlo del todo. Desde la fiesta, hace tanto tiempo, cuando algo en Yuuri sacó a flote todo lo que nunca quiso ser y, por una milésima de segundo, lo hizo pensar _Está bien. Deja de luchar._

Yuuri trata de apartarse y Victor se lo permite, estampando un beso en su mejilla.

—Victor…

Ajá. Si lo sigue llamando de esa manera, nada más en el planeta importa. El Calentamiento Global podría arrasar con ellos ahora mismo, destruyendo su imperio de hielo por completo, y daría igual siempre y cuando Yuuri siga diciendo su nombre así.

—Yuuri…

Sus manos se aferran la una a la otra con tanta fuerza, que duele y seguro dejarán marcas.

Victor no puede dejar de estremecerse y duda que sea por el frío a su alrededor, porque siente que arde como un reactor nuclear. Yuuri espira por la nariz y la tibieza de su respiración se siente en su rostro como una caricia.

El mundo no se acabó por besar a un hombre y tampoco por reconocer sus preferencias. El ejército rojo no llegó para abatirlo y, aunque es probable que se muera de la emoción, porque su corazón está más emocionado de lo que debería, podrá tolerarlo si tiene a Yuuri entre sus brazos.

Éste sonríe, vacilante, antes de besarlo de nuevo y rodearle el cuerpo en un abrazo, postura que imita porque le parece de lo más cómoda.

—Sé mío —susurra Victor en su oído cuando se separan, sintiendo en el extremo de la boca la dureza de las gafas de su acompañante—. Yuuri… —está suplicando, justo como aquél día en el parque.

Yuuri lo mira a los ojos y, con total seguridad, asiente. Ninguna cosa puede hacerlo más feliz.

—O—

Nada cambia para ellos, a pesar de que ahora su relación va más allá de la amistad, sin embargo, Yuuri parece más contento que antes, más abierto y cómodo cerca de él, lo que hace que Victor se cuestione si todo este tiempo estuvo sufriendo por dudas similares a las suyas y haberle abierto la puerta a esto, completamente nuevo para ambos, le quitó el mismo peso de encima que a él.

Los Katsuki lo saben —cuando Yuuri se lo dice, su espalda se tensa y una sensación de extrañeza (y miedo) se sujeta de sus hombros con garras afiladas para no soltarlo—, pero le asegura que no es algo a lo que le den importancia, porque, a diferencia de la mayoría de la comunidad japonesa, en Hasetsu la gente tiene la mente un poco más abierta debido a su constante contacto con influencias internacionales.

Si estuvieran en otro sitio, tal vez, pero, aquí, no tienen que preocuparse porque alguien se percate de que, de buenas a primeras, Yuuri dejó de ir a dormir a su casa algunas veces para pasar la noche con él, sólo dormitando, o de que, de vez en cuando, cuando salen de compras o a pasear a Makkachin, lo hacen tomados de las manos.

Yuuri es popular con la gente, ¿de acuerdo? Así que bien podría ir por ahí siendo déspota y lo seguirían queriendo, porque es la celebridad local. Victor, por una razón que no logra entender, es casi igual de apreciado que él, así que, cada vez que se les ve juntos, no recibe más que sonrisas y mejillas ruborizadas, esas reverencias japonesas de las que no se cansa.

Estaba tan listo para ser criticado y juzgado por los demás, que ese debe ser el motivo por el que, si no es  _necesario_ , no va por ahí aferrando la mano de Yuuri cuando sabe que habrá un puñado de gente viendo, porque no tiene nada qué probar ante nadie y, si nota la mirada extrañada que Yuuri lanza en su dirección cuando rehúye el contacto, espera que sea lo suficientemente listo para entender que no es nada personal, que, a pesar de que dio un gran paso, todavía hay peldaños que debe trepar.

Siempre es más sencillo pensar las cosas que hacerlas y, una vez bajo el reflector, es normal que haya algo de duda, ¿cierto? Es bueno sobreanalizar las cosas… ¿no?

Yuuri, como siempre, lo deja ser, igual que si estuviera al tanto exactamente de lo que está pensando, pero, cuando estos pequeños sucesos siguen ocurriendo con regularidad, algo en su felicidad comienza a menguar y, si antes una de las cosas favoritas de Victor era el brillo emocionado en sus ojos cada vez que estaban juntos, éste empieza a disminuir hasta que, rápido, no hay más que cuestionamiento en su lugar.

Inició  _tan_  bien y ahora va  _tan_  mal.

Y es cuando alguien les toma una fotografía en el parque, sentados en la misma banca en la que hablaron esa primera noche que se encontraron, sus brazos rozándose «accidentalmente», que todo se desploma por el aire como una nave dañada, lista para estrellarse y arder, ya que, cuando la publican en las redes sociales de ambos, la persona seguramente pensando que les está haciendo un favor al denotar la  _bonita_ relación que hay entre ellos, para Victor tiene el efecto contrario y, en el momento en que los comentarios acosadores y groseros comienzan a llegar  _de nuevo,_ el peso de lo que pasó en su última competencia regresa para posarse encima de su cabeza una vez más, por lo que entra en pánico y comete la estupidez más grande de su vida —como si no tuviera muchas en su haber ya—.

—O—

Yuuri está a pocas semanas de viajar a Tokio para continuar con su preparación como seiyuu —hace un par de días, recibió la invitación para participar en otro proyecto, por lo que toda la ansiedad provocada por el modus extraño de Victor ha entrado en remisión… lo que sólo lo hace sentir más culpable por lo que va a hacer—.

Lo cita en uno de los cafés que se han habituado a frecuentar, pet friendly, y, mientras espera, no deja de observar el contenido de su taza de té —el único hábito ruso que arrastró a Japón—, pensando en ahogarse en el líquido color caoba —tila, que no coopera en nada para calmar sus nervios—.

Yuuri cruza la puerta, pálido, envuelto en una chamarra azul que lo hace lucir un poco más robusto de lo que realmente es —últimamente, se ha estado matando haciendo ejercicio y Victor se ha preguntado si e por estrés—. No lleva las gafas que usa en Hasetsu, de armazón negro, sino las que emplea cuando va de viaje, de contorno azul. Tal vez es un efecto óptico, pero ésas le confieren a su cara un aspecto todavía más inocente y, en cuanto se da cuenta, algo se anuda en su pecho, tratando de asesinarlo.

_Cobarde._

_Débil._

_Embustero._

Quiere azotar la cabeza contra la mesa, pero el acercamiento de Yuuri se lo impide y, cuando el otro ocupa el sitio frente a él, Victor no puede hacer más que ver todos sus fracasos estampados en esas facciones que ha aprendido a amar.

 _Hay gente que no está hecha para soportar la presión,_ suena en su cabeza, de una forma muy parecida a como Yuri lo diría, y los celos recientes que ha sentido por el chico no hacen más que alimentar su malestar.

Hay dos personas en una batalla campal en su interior: la que quiere ser el Victor Nikiforov que todos ama(ba)n y la que desea hacer eso a un lado para sentir, por primera vez, un soplo de libertad, pero, ya que está haciendo esto, debe ser claro cuál va ganando.

Se detesta.

Makkachin se mueve por debajo de la mesa para saludar a Yuuri, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas, pidiéndole que lo acaricie. Yuuri se obliga a hacerlo, pero, dado el oscurantismo por el que han pasado los últimos días, sospecha que el hombre ya sabe para qué lo llamó. Y no tiene idea de si eso lo molesta o mejora la situación, quitándole responsabilidad.

No, está equivocado. En todo sentido. Y nada de lo que pueda pasar corregirá la acidez que siente en la boca del estómago.

Cuando una mesera se acerca para preguntarle a Yuuri su orden, éste sonríe de manera forzada y niega, lo que es suficiente respuesta para Victor: _sabe_ que va a terminar con él y está pensando que es un gallina que sólo lo arrastró a esto para jugar con él y luego botarlo. Seguramente quiere golpearlo y Victor ni siquiera podría culparlo si lo hace.

Cuando Yuuri lo mira, hay algo delicado y herido en sus irises, que hace que Victor quiera echarse hacia atrás, pero nunca en su vida ha tenido más valor que para esto: prefiere cortarse las alas de tajo que seguir lidiando con el **odio** de la gente, porque se siente como si, fuera a donde fuera, éste jamás pensara en dejar de seguirlo y es abrumador.

—Lo siento —empieza y Yuuri exhala pesadamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el contorno de su boca, pero no es una expresión feliz e, inmediatamente después de que aparece, usa la lengua para humedecerse los labios y hacerla a un lado, como si lo irritara.

Makkachin gimotea bajo la mesa y cuando otro perro más pequeño hace ademán de acercarse, se recuesta sobre sus patas delanteras y le da la espalda. La otra mascota se marcha, rechazada.

— ¿Sabes? Está bien —dice Yuuri, sólo para anonadarlo. Hay algo en su cara que declara que no se está burlando y Victor sólo se siente más contrariado. Está rompiendo con él y, más que afectado, parece resignado—. Desde el principio imaginé que las cosas terminarían así, incluso cuando sólo éramos amigos. Obtener más que eso fue… —vuelve a sonreír, pero ésta vez no hay más que melancolía en sus facciones. Mira hacia un costado, como si Victor lo deslumbrara y no pudiera enfrentarlo cuando debe ser él quien muestre vergüenza—. Victor,  _está bien_.

¿Puede romperse más? No lo cree posible. ¿Por qué nada en su vida parece sencillo?

—No, no lo está —admite, con la voz quebrada.

Se siente como un crío atemorizado en vez de fuerte y entero, como el adulto que se supone que debe ser.

Yuuri tuerce la boca, entre lo que parece ser una muestra de comprensión y un propio dejo de pesar.

— ¿Y qué se puede hacer al respecto? Nada. Así que… —observa la mesa y sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro por el mantel, igual que si estuviera tratando de leer un guion para averiguar qué hacer a continuación.

Es la primera vez que Victor lo ve tan indeciso y se siente responsable por haberlo metido en semejante diatriba. Quiere arrepentirse, pero no sabe cómo. Tal vez Yuuri ya ni siquiera quiera…

»—Te amo, ¿sabes? —Continua el japonés, pateando el cerebro de Victor hasta la yarda siguiente, haciendo que lo único que sea capaz de emitir sea un gemido lastimero. Mientras tanto, Yuuri se levanta y, al hacerlo, Makkachin trata de ir tras él, pero el hombre lo detiene con un sencillo gesto de la mano. Sus ojos permanecen ocultos detrás del cristal de sus gafas, por lo que Victor no puede siquiera averiguar si se siente tan desolado como él—. Quería decirlo al menos una vez. Esperaba reunir el valor para hacerlo antes… pero supongo que ahora no importa.

¿Cómo diablos no?

Conformismo es lo único que hay en su voz y Victor se aborrece, tanto como esa gente que lo arrastró a éste momento tan desolador de su existencia.

¿No había decidido ya que la única opinión que cuenta es la suya y la de aquellos a quienes ama?

Es como si estuviera caminando voluntariamente a la horca, sólo para ser el espectáculo de alguien más, personas que, seguramente, han cometido pecados incluso más graves que el suyo, que sólo ha consistido en amar a alguien. No va a vivir para siempre y tampoco a reencarnar: es **ahora** o  **nunca** y está lanzando la que podría ser la mejor parte de su vida por la borda.

Empieza a llorar, la desesperación siendo demasiado grande para enfrentarla a solas y, cuando Yuuri hace ademán de tocarle la cara para reconfortarlo, como hacía en sus peores ratos cuando seguía tomando terapia sin ver resultados, parece pensarlo mejor, porque se detiene para morderse los labios y contraer los dedos antes de llenarse los pulmones de aire y bajar la mirada.

—Victor… —susurra. _Di mi nombre—._ Siempre  **seré**  tuyo, no tienes idea de cuánto.

Que lo hiriera con la cubertería hubiera sido más llevadero que escucharlo decir eso con la misma voz que no ha hecho más que ofrecerle palabras de consuelo susurradas al oído cuando más las necesitó. Y ahora lo ha lastimado de la peor manera posible. ¿Cómo puede, implícitamente, perdonarlo cuando Victor lo está abandonando por el bien de las apariencias, que están más que manchadas y viciadas en su existencia?

Hay poca gente a su alrededor y están en una de las mesas más recluidas, por lo que nadie los está mirando ni oyendo. Aun así, se siente como si tuviera los ojos del mundo encima, mientras una mano invisible dibuja un blanco en su espalda, pidiéndoles a todos que lo ataquen y le enseñen lo vulnerable que puede ser, lo desgarrado que puede estar por dentro, sin posibilidad de arreglo.

Está entregando su felicidad en bandeja de plata con tal de sentirse _aceptado_ y, a pesar de hacerlo sin rechistar, jamás será incluido en la sociedad del todo como le gustaría. Siempre habrá dedos en su espalda, susurros, juicios… pero Yuuri no estará ahí, con él, porque, si la puerta se cierra tras su persona, jamás volverá a abrirse.

Y, mientras dilucida éstas verdades, Yuuri parece pensar que no tiene nada que responderle, por lo que sólo pasa saliva y da media vuelta, echando a andar entre el pequeño océano de mesas vacías hacia la salida del local…

Victor se apresura a incorporarse para ir tras él y casi tropieza con el pequeño tanuki de la anciana sentada un poco más allá, mismo que fue rechazado en sus avances por un Makkachin que ahora parece tan deprimido como él se siente.

—Yuu… —empieza, pero la voz no le sale—. Esp… — ¿el universo está tan en su contra que no le ofrecerá ésta última oportunidad de tratar de redimir su estupidez?—. Te a… —pero la puerta se abre y se cierra y Yuuri desaparece, dejándolo en medio de su soledad.

—O—

Regresa a Rusia casi al mismo tiempo que Yuuri abandona Hasetsu, sin despedirse, para volver a Tokio. No vuelven a comunicarse y eso sólo hace peor que sus padres, a quienes conoció en una visita a Yu-topia, vayan a despedirlo al aeropuerto como si Victor no hubiera escarbado en el pecho de su hijo para arrancarle el corazón y tirarlo al suelo.

Es un malnacido. Una basura cobarde y blandengue y, si la gente sigue tratándolo como si fuera la peor de las abominaciones ahí a donde vaya, se lo merece.

Yakov es quien lo recibe en el aeropuerto y Victor se pregunta si sólo fue a hacerlo para evitarle un mal rato, teniendo que desfilar ante su gente solo, pero ni siquiera se percata del trayecto desde el vestíbulo hasta el auto. Tampoco del que lo lleva a su casa ni de ninguna cosa que el hombre le diga en el ínterin.

Cuando se encuentra «a salvo», entre las cuatro paredes del departamento, hunde la cara en los cojines mullidos de su sillón favorito y trata de dejar de pensar en todo lo que arruinó, en todo lo que perdió y no recuperará jamás.

—O—

Días después de su regreso, sumergido en la negrura de su vida más que nunca en casi veintinueve años, ignora las llamadas de sus compañeros, las de su entrenador, el —imparacble— acoso mediático, y va a un bar cercano buscando obtener un shock etílico que lo ayude a dejar de pensar en Yuuri, a evitar oír su voz una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza mintiéndole al decirle que todo estaba bien.

Básicamente, está molesto, iracundo, consigo y no tiene idea de qué hacer para arrancarse la desazón que le cosquillea por toda la piel.

Está a la mitad de una botella cuando un grupo de bravucones creen que sería buena idea meterse con él y, apenas uno le tira del brazo para llamar su atención, la ira fluye como la lava de un volcán en erupción y se mete en la pelea con toda la presión que ha estado sintiendo por meses: le rompe la nariz a uno, recibe un par de golpes a cambio, derriba a otro contra una mesa en medio de un estruendo de cristales, acaba de espaldas en el suelo y patea en el pecho a un fulano más, resintiendo la decisión de inmediato, cuando siente una punzada conocida en la pierna que apenas comienza su camino hacia la recuperación total. Está sangrando por la nariz y la boca: el sabor del hierro fluye como un riachuelo por su garganta, pero es bienvenido. El dolor lo despierta ésta vez, a diferencia de lo ocurrido en la competencia y, apenas percibe el orgullo de haber mandado al piso a cuatro sujetos, la policía llega y, por supuesto, los arrestan.

Su cara estará estampada en los diarios mañana por la mañana —de nuevo— y no cree verse muy fotogénico embarrado de su propia sangre, pero se pregunta si habrá balagardos que querrán buscar bronca con él después de esto.

Seguro que sí, porque así es como funcionan las cosas.

—O—

Yakov no está contento y, obviamente, las autoridades tampoco. Tiene que pasar un par de días tras las rejas, junto a sus nuevos _amigos_ , y, luego, enfrentar una condena de trabajo comunitario. Tiene un par de costillas rotas y varios hematomas, una nueva cojera en la pierna lastimada, pero lo valen, no puede verlo de otra forma.

Cuando puede volver a casa, descubre que Mila, una vez más, usó la llave de repuesto de su entrenador para recoger a Makkachin y hacerse cargo de él —tendrá que enviarle flores por eso—. Todo a su alrededor se siente tan sin sentido y vacío, que el impulso de salir corriendo otra vez es bastante tentador, pero, ah, no puede porque tiene una cuenta pendiente con la justicia que saldar.

Entra a la ducha para quitarse de encima la peste del fracaso y, mientras el agua fría corre por su espalda, piensa en Yuuri y en lo mucho que tuvo que suplicarle, las únicas dos veces que lo consiguió, que pasara la noche con él, no para cumplir el capricho de sostenerlo en sus brazos al dormir, sino porque hay algo en él, en cada onda electromagnética emitida por su ser, que mantiene los fantasmas de Victor a raya. Pero, ahora que Yuuri no está y no puede recurrir a él, todo lo malo parece haber vuelto multiplicado por cien.

Es _su_ culpa por haber sido tan imbécil y es consciente de que merece todo lo malo que le está pasando —su autoestima no está en la mejor época, ¿de acuerdo? —, pero saberlo no significa que pueda aceptarlo con conformidad, de la misma forma en que Yuuri le permitió terminar la relación, quizá pensando que, sin protestar, le estaría haciendo un favor.

Maldito idiota con corazón.

Si le hubiera dicho _No está bien y quiero que te quedes conmigo,_ Victor hubiera…

Golpea la parte trasera de la cabeza contra los azulejos blancos, el agua aporreándole la cara sin piedad mientras el jabón fluye a la coladera.

Amar a alguien y no tenerlo por decisión propia debe ser la peor tortura y, de nuevo, se pregunta por qué _quiere_ seguir sufriendo con tal de que los demás lo acepten. En Hasetsu, su vida junto a Yuuri fue todo un paraíso, así que, ¿por qué no podría empacar sus cosas y volver a esa pequeña casa de estilo asiático para vivir como desea?

El mundo se puede ir al carajo, sobre todo si lo único que tiene que ofrecerle en su momento de más necesidad no es otra cosa aparte de desprecio.

Si sigue cayendo por éste despeñadero, más que infeliz, terminará completamente enloquecido.

—O—

O, tal vez, ya lo está, porque a las tres de la mañana, cuando se convence de que no podrá dormir por más que lo intente, termina mandando al demonio los husos horarios y llamando al objeto de sus turbaciones, que responde el teléfono con un murmullo bajo y alargado que suena como un profundo «Uhmmm» — ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Dándole voz a una vaca?— antes de suspirar con pesadez y susurrar su nombre, no con amor, sino con una _cautela_ que lo atormenta.

—Victor…

_Di mi nombre._

El corazón comienza a latirle en la garganta y los ojos le escocen. Le duele el estómago y debió tragarse una toronja completa sin darse cuenta, porque puede sentirla en su cuello, impidiéndole hablar, bajo la promesa de que si trata, comenzará a llorar por la desesperación.

Yuuri vuelve a suspirar. Victor puede oír los movimientos que declaran que ha puesto el teléfono en altavoz para colocarlo en una superficie y tener las manos libres. Escucha el tecleo en un ordenador y el ocasional crunch de…

— ¿Estás comiendo papas fritas? — ¿Enserio acaba de empezar la plática con esa pregunta? —. Creí que Minako te lo prohibió.

Yuuri gruñe.

—Oye, llevo horas trabajando: merezco un snack —responde con lo que trata de pasar por cordialidad, pero, en el tono con el que está hablando, Victor puede seguir notando su duda, su inconformidad.

Mierda, enserio le está arruinando la vida, ¿no? No es justo para Yuuri ser el remedio de Victor cuando éste es su enfermedad.

Culpable, se recuesta contra las largas almohadas de la cama y se masajea el puente de la nariz, recibiendo, de inmediato, una punzada de dolor proveniente de un moretón. Su cara sigue parcialmente violeta y, al menos, se alegra de no haber pedido una vídeo-llamada.

—Yuuri… —trata de iniciar de nuevo, pero las palabras siguen sin querer salir.

—Victor —responde el otro, sólo para no dejarlo con la palabra al aire, y Victor está completamente seguro de que Yuuri sabe que es su único salvavidas y no está dispuesto a dejarlo flotando a la deriva, por más que eso lo dañe.

Y no es **justo**.

—Hay algo que nunca te dije —suelta, hablando más rápido de lo necesario, pero dispuesto a dejarlo salir todo ahora que puede, ya que una flama de valor se ha encendido en su pecho y necesita emplearla antes de que vuelva a ser demasiado tarde—. Yuuri, en Japón, nunca tuve el valor de decirte que…

_También te amo. Desde mucho antes de conocerte._

Tecleo, tecleo, tecleo…

El tap-tap se mete con sus pensamientos, obstaculizándolos, por lo que se ve obligado a hacer una pausa para tratar de ponerlos en orden una vez más.

Estuvo tan cerca.

Yuuri exhala y detiene lo que sea que está haciendo. Victor escucha el murmullo de que ha tomado el teléfono de nuevo, tal vez para ponerlo a la altura de su boca y hablar directamente a la bocina.

Todo a su alrededor está sumergido en tinieblas y ni el pequeño resquicio de luz que se cuela por las persianas basta para sacarlo de la oscuridad.

—No hay nada que debas decirme, Victor — ¡por supuesto que sí! ¿Él qué sabe?—. Yo, por otro lado —se toma un segundo para aspirar aire—, nunca mencioné que está bien hacer esto. Que… podemos seguir siendo _amigos_ a pesar de… bueno… sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento, así que, sólo quiero recordarte que, sin importar la hora o el día, siempre podemos comunicarnos de ésta manera. Si es lo que _necesitas_ … —agrega cuando el silencio de Victor resulta mortuorio.

Amigos. No quiere ser sólo eso. Y, en cuanto a lo que necesita, es _más_. De Yuuri.

Cada vez que piensa en él y en lo que tuvieron en Japón, se da cuenta más y más de que tomó el lienzo de su paso por la Tierra y comenzó a trozarlo con tijeras demasiado afiladas, eliminando las mejores partes parta dejar las más austeras e irrelevantes, pero que son a las que más acostumbrado está.

Esa es la palabra: costumbre. No importa a qué. Implica un **terror** absoluto a salir del área «segura», pero, si quiere dejar de sentirse miserable, en algún momento tendrá que atreverse, de lo contrario, estos veintiocho años y los que siguen se verán completamente desperdiciados gracias a una profunda infelicidad.

Nadie quiere eso, así que más le vale mantener ésta llama ardiendo si no quiere ahogarse en un pozo de cera derretida.

Podría volver a Hasetsu, empezar de cero allá, rodeado de toda esa aceptación y júbilo de la gente que parece encantada con sólo dejar ser a sus habitantes, componiendo todo un rompecabezas de diversidad que no sorprende a nadie.

Ujum, suena prometedor.

—Yuuri, te a…

—Tengo que irme —suena apenado, como si ni siquiera hubiera registrado lo que Victor comenzó a decirle. Verse frenado es como chocar a la velocidad del sonido contra un muro de piedra—. Pero podemos seguir hablando después. Victor… uhm… espero oír de ti de nuevo.

Sospecha que eso no era lo que quería salir de su boca, pero, ¿cómo incitarlo a decirle, una vez más, lo que se muere por oír?

—Yuuri… —pero la comunicación se corta abruptamente, dejándolo peor de lo que estaba antes de llamar.

Está seguro de que Yuuri, en medio de un instinto de supervivencia, huyó antes de que Victor pudiera herirlo más y, ¿cómo culparlo?

—O—

Termina el servicio comunitario —que se sintió más como participar en el _Reto 4 Elementos_ (versión rusa)— y es libre para seguir con lo suyo como se le dé la gana, aunque ahora tiene un expediente judicial. Sus heridas físicas sanan, aunque las internas siguen más que abiertas y, mientras tanto, no deja de preguntarse qué hacer para retomar el curso de las cosas.

Primero, en un impulso, habla con Yakov y le confiesa que cree que su carrera está por demás destruida y que jamás podrá regresar al pódium de ganadores, por más que se esfuerce. El hombre trata de mostrarse comprensivo y dejarle en claro que sólo está siendo pesimista y que siempre hay una oportunidad para cualquiera que esté dispuesto a tomarla de frente, pero Victor ya se dio por vencido y tiene otras cosas en mente para su futuro.

Se exprimió todo lo que pudo para dar lo mejor de sí en el campo que amó, pero es tiempo de tomar un rumbo diferente y entregarle el corazón a algo más, a una _persona_ en vez de a una carreta.  

Yakov parece ofendido por su tribulación, pero, en vez de darle la espalda como los demás, le pone una mano en el hombro, presiona con fuerza, y le sonríe, lo cual bien podría traducirse como un pulgar arriba.

—Tu felicidad está primero —le dice con ese aire paternal al que Victor se ha visto expuesto desde que lo conoció—. No importa **nada** más.

Sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere y, de inmediato, un nudo le constriñe la garganta; trata de ocultarlo, envolviendo al viejo entrenador en un abrazo tan enérgico que le hace daño.

Va a tratar y, ésta vez, lo va a lograr, porque un fallo sería inaceptable.

Los chicos no se toman la noticia de que abandonará el patinaje con mucho entusiasmo, por más que eso signifique que su mayor competencia estará fuera de las pistas. Yuri lo maldice con cuantas palabrotas conoce y le _exige_ cambiar de opinión para tener a alguien bueno contra quién competir una vez alcance las ligas mayores, pero Victor no puede hacerlo y se lo explica de la mejor forma que puede.

Al final, basta mencionar el nombre de Yuuri para que el rubor enfurruñado del adolescente cambie a uno azorado y, con un puño contra el plexo solar de Victor, zanje la conversación como si no tuviera nada más que oír.

—De haber sabido que esto pasaría, jamás te hubiera enseñado el programa —rezonga, mirando hacia un costado, malhumorado, con el flequillo dorado cubriéndole los ojos—. ¡Lo arruinas todo!

Victor ríe y tiene la impresión de que no lo ha hecho mucho desde que volvió a Rusia.

—Yuuri también te aprecia, ¿sabes? Y no te guarda ningún rencor por lo de…

— ¡No me interesa! —Exclama el muchacho, fingiendo apatía, alzando las manos en el aire antes de meterlas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta blanca, roja y azul. Pasan un largo instante sólo escuchando el ruido de la calle a su alrededor antes de que Yuri levante la mirada y, con el ceño fruncido, la centre en la cara de Victor con la certeza de dardos en el blanco—. Entonces, ¿te está esperando en Japón?

Todos sus órganos se ponen de cabeza en el interior de su cuerpo y tiene la impresión de que colapsará de un momento a otro. Cuando exhala, una nube de vaho aparece delante de su cara.

—Pues no lo sé —admite, descorazonado.

Llevan casi diez minutos aquí y algunas personas los han reconocido. Un par lanzan miradas en su dirección, mientras que la mayoría prefiere dibujar grandes arcos para ni siquiera caminar a su lado. Es precisamente eso lo que detesta más que nada y hace que Hasetsu luzca más y más como su mejor opción.

—Pues averígualo —aconseja Yuri, poniendo los ojos en blanco como si lo creyera idiota. Seguro lo hace. Yuri puede ser una pequeña peste cuando se lo propone—. ¿Sabías que tiene todo un club de fans? Quienes lo seguían como patinador se unieron a las que lo hacen como seiyuu. Las japonesas están desquiciadas y lo shippean con _otros_ seiyuu —hace una mueca irritada, así que Victor no tiene idea de si se lo está diciendo sólo como un hecho o para molestarlo.

Sea cual sea el motivo, _funciona_ , porque la idea de que Yuuri pueda amar a alguien más le atraviesa el pecho como una estaca y el _pánico_ por perderlo se vuelve incluso más grande que el temor a ser expuesto, que, tras haberlo experimentado, debería haber superado ya —es gracioso que, desde que volvió de Japón, ya ni siquiera piensa en los «rumores» como falacias, sino que los ha aceptado por completo como lo que son: la verdad que mantuvo oculta, por idiota, la mayor parte de su vida y que no puede callar más—.

Todo en éste sitio se siente como si estuviera próximo a desaparecer ante sus ojos, mientras que la idea de Hasetsu se vuelve más palpable en su mente, pero sobre todo la de volver a Yuuri.

El único problema a la vista es… ¿Yuuri lo querrá de nuevo? Si no es así, no podrá decir nada para tratar de convencerlo de intentarlo otra vez y seguro el corazón terminará de partírsele en mil pedazos y entonces sí no quedará nada que evite que se ate una roca pesada a los tobillos y salte a un río.

Pero debe tratar, ¿no? De recoger los trozos de lo que ha quedado de él luego de ésta pésima racha y construir algo nuevo, porque esa es la única forma de seguir adelante.

Intenta darle forma a los planes dentro de su cabeza: podrá aprender japonés —incluso mejorar otros lenguajes de los que apenas tiene una noción—, seguir viajando, conocer gente diferente, buscar nuevos panoramas, si todo marcha bien con Yuuri, por primera vez en su vida tendrá una relación estable con alguien por quien _en verdad_ se siente atraído y, sobre todo, se quitará de encima el peso del engaño y de moverse por el mundo sin saber qué es lo que la gente sabe y no de él.

No es cien por ciento optimista, sabe que seguirán habiendo cosas malas, pero, ¿no es así con todo? El verdadero reto es estar al tanto y enfrentarlo de todos modos, queriendo mejorar la situación.

Y va a poder, siempre y cuando deje de portarse como un niño deprimido y tome al toro por los cuernos —o el sartén por el mango, porque odia las alusiones a la tauromaquia tanto como la práctica misma—.

Yuri bufa, inflando mucho las mejillas, y le pone una mano en el brazo, apretando, paulatinamente, con los dedos.

—Iré a visitarte —le promete, aunque, técnicamente, Victor no tiene idea de cuándo se irá y está convencido de que, más que verlo a él, Yuri quiere encontrarse con Yuuri y pedirle que firme su poster de _El Rey del Hielo_ (Victor sabe, gracias a Mila, que el chico lo tiene pegado a la parte trasera de la puerta de su habitación y que le falta poco para convertirlo en todo un altar de adoración, con flores y velas).

—C-claro —tartamudea, porque el adolescente puede ser bastante intenso cuando se lo propone.

A partir de este momento, empieza la cuenta regresiva para despedirse de la tierra que lo vio nacer y emprender el camino hacia un sitio donde no tendrá más opciones que luchar por ser feliz, como no pudo aquí.

—O—

Camina por el parque oscuro, envuelto en un acolchado abrigo negro y con una bufanda azul enredada en el cuello. Los fuertes vientos del otoño se están asomando por los días finales del verano y, mientras sostiene el teléfono delante de su cara para hacer una grabación, el aire le hace ondear el cabello como una bandera, al tiempo que busca un sitio donde sentarse.

La noche es demasiado oscura y los bulbos amarillos de las farolas a su alrededor lucen como fuegos fatuos suspendidos en el tiempo. Las hojas de los árboles, sacudiéndose con intensidad, se escuchan igual que el batir de miles de palmas susurrantes y la pequeña caja que lleva dentro del bolsillo del abrigo pesa como si estuviera hecha de plomo.

—Creo que por fin ha llegado el momento de dar la cara —le dice a la cámara de su teléfono, cuya luz de grabación titila en la penumbra como una luciérnaga roja—, pero lo haré en mis propios términos —porque, de todas formas, es demasiado tarde para una rueda de prensa y su reputación está tan revolcada, que ni el mejor blanqueador del mundo podría hacer algo por ella—. Primero, quiero decir que la forma en que sucedieron las cosas no fue la mejor y que lamento la incomodidad que todo eso pudo traer para algunos de mis seguidores —algunos de los que no hicieron un escándalo por _su_ orientación sexual se desvivieron por defenderlo de los que sí y, en determinado momento, sus redes sociales se volvieron todo un campo de batalla, sangriento y mortífero—. Les agradezco su apoyo incondicional y el hecho de que siempre han estado ahí, siguiendo mis pasos, prácticamente desde el inicio de mi carrera.

Por fin llega a la banca que estaba buscando y, con una inhalación profunda, se sienta en ella, sintiendo la frialdad de la madera atravesando la tela de su pantalón a la vez que trata de acomodar el teléfono en el mejor ángulo posible.

Respira hondo y abre la boca para seguir hablando con espectadores que no están ahí, pero que llegarán apenas publique el vídeo, mañana por la mañana, ya que, a pesar de todo, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo en vivo.

»—Sé que debí hacer esto antes, pero no encontraba la forma. Estaba… consternado y, debo admitirlo, _aterrado_ por la reacción de algunas personas, pero eso ha quedado atrás — ¿Cierto? Seguro—. Quiero confirmar que lo que se ha dicho de mí los últimos meses (o, al menos, el núcleo de lo que se ha comentado) —porque la _verdad_ llegó con varios mitos y leyendas creados por gente malintencionada, claro— es cierto y en ningún momento me puse a meditar lo significativo que sería, tanto para mí como para otros, aceptarlo. Pero hoy me doy cuenta de que este es el camino correcto, tanto por mí bienestar emocional, como por el de otras personas que están pasando por algo similar y, debido a la presión social (y mediática) se han negado a poseer voz y voto en un tema tan relevante dentro de sus vidas.

Respira hondo y se permite un segundo para perderse en el silencioso entorno que tiene delante. Para cualquier persona que camine cerca —lo cual es dudoso, ya que es entrada la noche y la gente de este sitio tiene regímenes estrictos a los que les gusta adherirse, por lo que, después de las nueve, es raro ver a alguien rondando los alrededores a menos que trabaje de noche— oírlo parlotear en ruso debe ser extraño, pero es el idioma en el que debe dar éste mensaje.

»— ¿Por qué tardé tanto en admitirlo? Por cobarde —si la palabra le molestaba antes, era por la forma en que sus críticos la usaban para referirse a él, pero su incomodidad actual tiene más que ver con el hecho de que destrozó algo hermoso para él con tal de satisfacer precisamente a éstas personas, con quienes no debería estar en deuda—. ¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo ahora? Por idiota —sonríe y siente la cara roja ante su propia afirmación, pero, al menos, puede responsabilizar al frío—. Pero no por el motivo que podrían pensar, sino por el hecho de que, en medio de mi negación, le cerré la puerta a lo verdaderamente importante: encontré a alguien que me mantuvo a flote, incluso antes de hablar con _él_ de frente por primera vez, y le di la espalda por razones que, incluso si me pongo a analizarlas detenidamente, _no_ tienen sentido y estoy tratando de corregir eso, porque nadie merece vivir en las sombras y, ciertamente, no me apetece ser esa persona —la caja en su abrigo es más notoria que nunca y la zozobra ante ella lo aterroriza más que publicar el vídeo.

»—Entonces, lo único que debo decir sobre eso es que _lo amo_ y espero que diga «sí» —si se le sale una mueca de duda, no puede contenerla y es demasiado tarde, porque ha quedado grabada para la posteridad, al igual que las palabras que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Yuuri.

»—Otra cosa que, pienso, merecen saber por mí, es que abandono el patinaje para buscar un camino nuevo, en un sitio diferente, pero, quién sabe —se encoge de hombros y siente una tensión en el cuello que es parecida a ser sujetado por una mano grande, pesada e invisible, pero ya tendrá tiempo para lidiar también con esto—, tal vez en algún momento vuelva a encontrarme con las pistas de hielo, quizá como entrenador o sólo como espectador. Sólo lo dejaré ser, por el momento.

»—Agradezco todo el apoyo y el cariño que mis seguidores me han mostrado a través de los años. Es algo que siempre llevaré conmigo, esté donde esté, haga lo que haga. Y, por el momento, es todo —frunce los labios y se despide de la cámara con un gesto de la mano que debe lucir como el de una colegiala asiática a punto de tomarse una foto, pero es la influencia de la localidad, ¿sí?

Termina la grabación y, una vez el teléfono timbra, informándole que el vídeo se guardó, exhala y se recuesta, agotado, contra el respaldo del asiento, mirando al cielo oscuro, ataviado con su increíble mapa estelar.

Ya, lo hizo, aceptó quién es frente al mundo —o casi, pero así será en cuanto el vídeo sea publicado— y no le cayó un meteorito, no llovió fuego ni apareció una turba salvaje para matarlo a palos —aunque, si ha de ser honesto, todavía no descarta esa última opción, pero quizás sólo es el pánico de viajar a Tokio mañana y encontrarse con Yuuri—.

Cuando se siente un poco mejor consigo mismo, se pone de pie y trata de recomponerse lo más posible antes de emprender el camino hacia Yu-topia. No le habló a Yuuri de sus planes, a pesar de que, en el transcurso de los meses, sostuvieron algo de comunicación por medio de mensajes y llamadas cortas, pero sí a los Katsuki, si bien no les contó la parte crucial de la historia. Los padres de Yuuri son tan… extraños —en el buen sentido de la palabra—, que seguro se volverán locos de la emoción y Mari tiene una forma tan peculiar de ver las cosas, que supone que le preguntará porqué le tomó tanto tiempo decidirse.

Una parte de él quiere saber si recurrir a ellos tiene que ver con el miedo a ser rechazado, si su mente, inconscientemente, está buscando aliados en caso de que Yuuri le diga que no y tenga que suplicarle de rodillas en caso de ser necesario. Si es así, incluso Makkachin puede ayudar —porque sospecha que, inicialmente, Yuuri estuvo más enamorado del perro que de él— y, si su mejor amigo le falla, asaltará cuantos centros de adopción haya en Japón para encontrar a la mascota adecuada que suavice el corazón de su _ex_ -novio lo suficiente para que le diga _sí, acepto casarme contigo._

A medio camino, comienza a darle un ataque de pánico y no tiene idea de si es por emoción o inseguridad. Tiene que recargarse en un poste para recuperar el dominio de sí y, una vez lo consigue, empieza a reír como idiota en medio del silencio de la noche.

Aún si Yuuri le dice que no, tiene toda una vida por delante para convencerlo de que cambie de opinión.

—O—

Moverse por Hasetsu, del tamaño de una nuez, es una cosa, pero hacerlo por Tokio, sin hablar el idioma, es una osadía diferente que lo lleva a perderse un par de veces antes de dar con el estudio de grabación correcto, porque, al parecer, el nuevo proyecto de Yuuri ya ha comenzado, si bien el programa no ha salido al aire, y tiene que alternar entre seguir en la escuela y hacer algunas grabaciones de voz por las tardes.

Los japoneses son tan perfeccionistas, que, según le contó Mari, a veces es casi como si lo tuvieran prisionero en la sala de grabación, por lo que es raro que pueda mantener alguna clase de contacto con ellos hasta que llega al pequeño departamento que renta cuando está en la capital.

Debe ser sólo su encanto natural extranjero lo que hace que la recepcionista, con un inglés decente, lo trate con una amabilidad que lo hace sentir ligeramente incómodo, le ofrezca una bebida mientras espera y se obligue a responder sus preguntas sobre las instalaciones aunque, siendo honesto, no tiene idea de cómo funciona un estudio — ¿es cómo una estación de radio o algo así?—.

Los sillones de la recepción son increíblemente cómodos, la sala entera está decorada con tonos que varían entre blancos y plateados e incluso las hojas de las plantas decorativas brillan con pulcritud. Cuando otro visitante llega —un hombre asiático, por supuesto, entrado en años, ligeramente calvo y ataviado con un soberbio traje oscuro— y ocupa el asiento enfrente de él, se saludan con un gesto de la cabeza y, al darse cuenta de lo recta que está la espalda del sujeto, se obliga a no encorvarse sólo para no desentonar.

¿Enserio está en el sitio en el que se grabaron todas esas bromas sobre pantis y pechos que vio en _El Rey del Hielo_? Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que se encuentra en el emporio de algún magnate oriental, porque todo parece tan meticuloso, que no le da la impresión de estar abierto a nada más que a la perfección.

Yuuri por fin aparece cuando tiene la impresión de que han pasado _horas_ y se ve obligado a verlo, desde la distancia, despidiéndose de sus compañeros de trabajo, con reverencias para los adultos y un coro de «Otsukaresama deshita», repetido por todos, haciendo eco en la estancia alargada —en verdad le gusta oírlo hablar en su lengua natal—.

Se levanta en el momento en que una de las mujeres, una chica que no luce mayor que Yuuri, le pone a éste una mano en el codo y se inclina para besarle la mejilla, pero es un gesto más al aire, en realidad, ya que, según entiende, ese tipo de aspavientos no son habituales para los nipones, que sólo tocan a la gente con quien más cercanía tienen, y es saber precisamente eso lo que hace que un pozo intransigente se le abra en las entrañas y amenace con devorarlo como un hoyo negro.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudo tocarlo así, verlo de frente, y hay un vacío en su interior que necesita ser llenado cuanto antes.

Es terco, ¿sí? Y posesivo. Yuuri es **suyo** , porque nació para él — ¿qué más prueba hay de eso que la forma en que se han dado todos sus encuentros? —, y lo necesita a su lado lo más pronto posible.

Cruza la sala con tres largas zancadas y, ya que está dándole la espalda, Yuuri no lo ve llegar, pero su amiga sí, por lo que Victor nota la forma en que sus pequeños ojos almendrados se abren con sorpresa; incitado por el cambio repentino en el rostro de la mujer, Yuuri gira sobre los talones y, cuando sus ojos se fijan en él, su expresión es exactamente la misma que la de la muchacha, pero con la única diferencia de un ceño fruncido debajo del puente de las gafas azules.

— ¿Victor?

Ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca, ahora o **nunca** …

—Cásate conmigo —escupe en un inglés demasiado acentuado y brusco.

El tiempo se congela en un segundo, pero eso no evita que la compañera de Yuuri abra los ojos todavía más, emita un chillido y se cubra la boca con ambas manos. La recepcionista, por su parte, se ahoga con un sorbo de agua que la hace toser e inclinarse sobre el largo escritorio blanco y los ruiditos que produce, tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible —sin lograrlo— suenan tanto como los de un hámster, que Victor comienza a reír al mismo tiempo que Yuuri exclama:

— ¡¿Qué?! _¡No!_ —y niega también con las manos, haciendo mohines demasiado bruscos que podrían refrescar la habitación con la habilidad del ventilador más potente.

De acuerdo, así no es cómo planeó que ocurrirían las cosas: iba a acercarse a él e invitarlo a cenar, recordarle los buenos tiempos y pedirle, con aire lastimero, que lo aceptara de vuelta, pero es que verlo con la mujer le fundió el cerebro, al parecer, y ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de que, si Yuuri le dijo que lo ama, a _él_ , es porque su postura ante las mujeres debe ser exactamente la misma que la suya.

¡Todo es culpa de Yuri y sus ships!

Vuelve a reír y Yuuri emite un sonido por lo bajo que suena un tanto histérico, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios después de que su amiga se despida, huyendo a toda velocidad de la vergonzosa escena con el cliqueo de sus pequeños tacones a cuestas, y la recepcionista se marche con el sigilo de un ninja para hacerse cargo de su blusa mojada.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos bromeas con cosas así?! —Exclama Yuuri, mirando a su alrededor con aire horrorizado.

Por fortuna, el vestíbulo está vacío, con todo y los números del elevador indicando movimiento de la cabina al otro lado de la puerta de acero.

Victor niega con la cabeza, hurga en su bolsillo y extrae el pequeño estuche forrado de terciopelo negro.

Se arrodilla frente a Yuuri, que pone una cara que delata su instinto de correr hacia la salida más cercana como alma que lleva el diablo, y, al abrir la caja de joyería para mostrarle los anillos en el interior, ésta cambia a una que parece sofocada, muy al borde de un shock anafiláctico.

—No estoy bromeando —aclara y Yuuri se lleva una mano al pecho.

Más que encantado con la noticia, tiene el aspecto de alguien que probó salsa brava —y vaya que él sabe de eso, porque en México trató y murió, pero la gracia de Dios lo revivió… de alguna forma— y perdió el alma en el proceso.

—Dios, ¿enloqueciste? —Pregunta y Victor comienza a titubear, porque sospecha que así no es cómo deben marchar las propuestas de matrimonio (pero quizás fue demasiado fantasioso al pensar en ésta).

Personas aparecen por un corredor aledaño y Yuuri se apresura a tirarle de las solapas del abrigo para obligarlo a levantarse y arrastrarlo hacia otro pasillo, uno más angosto y vacío que debe llevar a los pisos inferiores, por lo que duda que haya demasiada gente a la redonda.

Esperan, en silencio, a que el ruido de pasos se desvanezca y, mientras tanto, Yuuri mantiene la vista fija en un costado, no en él, que se pega a su cuerpo y le respira en el cuello como un perro cazador oliendo a su presa.

—No has respondido y no estoy jugando —le susurra al oído y puede sentirlo estremecer.

Yuuri gruñe y le golpea el pecho con los nudillos, tratando de apartarlo.

— ¿Por qué pensaste que aparecer en Japón luego de meses y proponerme matrimonio sería correcto luego de todo lo que…? —Habla tan rápido, que tiene que hacer una pausa al final para tomar aire por la boca—. Escucha, estoy seguro de que sólo estás confundido, ¿sí? Así que finjamos que esto nunca pasó, igual que todo lo demás, y volvamos a cómo eran las cosas antes de que decidieras torturarme así.

Eso duele.

Cierra el contenedor y, por el momento, lo regresa al interior de su abrigo. Sujeta el rostro de Yuuri con ambas manos, dedos tan fríos como el hielo mismo, y lo obliga a mirarlo. Se humedece la boca con la punta de la lengua y suspira, consciente de que Yuuri acaba de sentir su aliento en los labios, por la forma en que se dilatan sus pupilas detrás de los cristales de sus lentes.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, posiblemente desde antes de conocerte —Yuuri abre la boca para interrumpirlo, pero Victor se lo impide, moviendo la mano derecha para callarlo con las yemas de los dedos—. Estar contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y me hizo incluso más feliz que cualquier logro que pudiera tener en el patinaje. No sé qué tienes, que haces que todo lo malo a mí alrededor desaparezca. Y sé que fui un idiota que no te pudo ofrecer la seguridad que buscabas en una relación, pero ahora puedo, porque ya no me importa nada más.

»—Y quiero estar contigo, sin importar lo que pase, sin importar lo que digan los demás. Sé que he tomado más de ti de lo que te he dado, pero, si me das una oportunidad, dedicaré hasta el último de mis días a hacerte la persona más feliz del planeta. Lo juro.

Se miran a los ojos un largo rato, Yuuri con la expresión más abrumada que le ha visto usar y Victor se pregunta si de nuevo le está demandando demasiado. Quizás está yendo demasiado rápido, probablemente  ésta no fue la mejor forma de hacer las cosas —siente el impulso de golpearse contra el muro hasta quedar inconsciente: los Katsuki le aseguraron que Yuuri se sorprendería, pero olvidaron mencionarle si sería para mal…—.

Al pasar un montón de interminables segundos en silencio, Yuuri por fin se desembaraza de su contacto y, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, comienza a pasear por el angosto corredor de ventanas cuadradas y vidrios opacos.

Victor lo oye respirar como quien se prepara para correr un maratón y se pregunta si Yuuri está a punto de intentar una huida desesperada sólo para no tener que seguir lidiando con sus tonterías. Se le rompe el corazón: ¿por qué todo tiene que salirle tan mal siempre?

En el hielo, Victor Nikiforov _era_ perfecto, pero, en la vida, es…

Yuuri lo encara y lo señala con un dedo acusador.

— ¡Estás desquiciado! ¿Sabes? ¡Eres un fraude! Toda mi vida, creí que eras una persona y ahora resultas ser otra completamente _distinta_ —suena a un reclamo y, por consiguiente, sus palabras hieren, pero al mismo tiempo le queda la duda de si Yuuri está molesto con él o consigo mismo, porque su frustración no parece ir dirigida a Victor—. Cuando nos encontramos en Hasetsu, ¿tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí por estar delante de ti? ¡Te he admirado toda mi vida! —Exclama, mirando al techo y haciendo un gesto derrotado con los brazos—. ¡Empecé a patinar por ti! ¡Por tu estúpida cara, tu estúpido cabello, tu estúpido **todo** …! Y, la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de pisar el mismo suelo que tú, todo se fue al demonio y me convencí de que hay personas que nacen para ser grandes, como tú, y hay otras a las que nos toca esforzarnos hasta sangrar la última gota, porque no somos tan espectaculares.

Victor lleva un rato sin respirar y tiene los ojos abiertos como platos. El pecho le duele, justo a la altura de la boca del estómago y todo, a pesar del frío aire acondicionado, se siente caliente a su alrededor, igual que si lo hubieran puesto en un horno a rostizar. Trata de dar un paso hacia Yuuri, pero éste se lo impide con un gesto amenazador, por lo que vuelve a congelarse a mitad del pasillo.

—Yuu…

—Y luego apareces aquí, luciendo completamente derrotado por un error que ni siquiera fue tu culpa, completamente carcomido por el qué dirán y con el aspecto de alguien que está por arrojarse de un precipicio y, ¡de acuerdo!, pensé que todos tenemos derecho de rompernos un par de veces en la vida, pero, Victor, en serio te tiraste a morir. Sé que las cosas no han sido sencillas para ti desde la última competencia —oh, claro, porque, si ha sido su seguidor todo éste tiempo, obviamente vio eso. La vergüenza debería considerarse otro contaminante ambiental tóxico, casi en la misma categoría que los azufres e hidrocarburos— y, cuando me besaste, creí que lo estabas haciendo sólo para sacarte una espina de la mano, así que, igual, me dije «¿por qué no?» y desde el principio estuve muy consciente de cómo terminarían las cosas entre los dos.

De que Victor se arrepentiría y le rompería el corazón y, a pesar de eso, Yuuri se lo puso entre las manos, permitiéndole destrozarlo si es que eso le servía para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

La garganta le duele y los ojos le arden. Yuuri parece haber alcanzado su punto límite de presión y, de haber sabido que las cosas darían este giro, se habría quedado en Rusia, enterrado hasta el fondo en el agujero más profundo, pero, de todas formas, tiene la sensación de que esto debía pasar, sobre todo si en verdad Yuuri creyó que sólo fue una bandita adhesiva para él, en medio de su malestar.

—Victor, _yo_ he estado enamorado de ti, con toda certeza, desde _mucho antes_ de conocerte y sí, estar contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero también lo **peor**. Y el motivo por el que, al parecer, piensas que a mi lado todo te resulta más llevadero es simplemente que llegaste aquí, sintiéndote terrible contigo, creyéndote merecedor del maltrato del mundo, por lo que no dejabas de pensar en eso. Y conmigo lo hacías, porque te lo permitías. No es que tenga alguna habilidad especial o algo así —mira al suelo, pasando saliva y suspirando de una forma que parece quitarle un montón de peso de encima.

Victor siente las piernas ligeras, como si fueran a dejar de sostener su peso de pronto, por lo que tiene que recargarse en el muro. Trata de pasar saliva, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impide.

Yuuri cierra los ojos con fuerza y niega con la cabeza.

—Más allá de la persona idealizada que creí que eras, me doy cuenta de que en verdad eres increíble y **detesto** todo por lo que has tenido que pasar el último año. Me dio gusto poder estar ahí, para ti, cuando más lo necesitaste, pero también me destrozaste un poco (y sé que fue culpa mía, no tuya), así que, si estás pensando en hacer eso de nuevo, en algún momento, no puedo tomarte enserio para después quedarme con las manos vacías. Lo siento. Te amo y quiero decirle que sí a cualquier locura que me propongas, pero _no puedo_.

El silencio llega por fin y todo a su alrededor zumba. Es consciente del ruido de las máquinas en la distancia, del eco de pasos retumbando por las paredes del edificio. El frescor del ambiente se le mete en la nariz y le escoce las fosas nasales con el aroma del desinfectante de pisos floral. Está temblando de pies a cabeza y sus manos se abren y cierran, exigiéndole tomar algo que no le pertenece.

Vuelve a avanzar hacia Yuuri y, a pesar de que los hombros del otro se tensan, igual que si estuviera considerando alejarse, Victor nota su determinación al quedarse plantado en su sitio, esperando, permitiéndole hacer con él lo que quiera con tal de mantenerlo contento, saciado, de darle a entender que, para él, siempre será alguien relevante por más que el exterior se empeñe en demostrarle lo contrario.

Es gracioso que lo primero que lo atrajera de Yuuri fueran sus palabras, su voz, y hoy tuviera que escuchar todo esto que lo partió en dos, pero _está bien_ , ahora lo entiende. Esa rotundidad con la que Yuuri aceptó su partida en el café.

Le pone las manos en los hombros y Yuuri se estremece, exhalando angustiosamente, pero lo deja. Victor une las frentes de ambos y se muerde los labios, antes de rendirse ante la necesidad de darle un beso en la mejilla y, de ahí, deslizarse hasta su boca. Yuuri solloza, pero, de nuevo, lo deja hacer y Victor tiene la impresión de que esto es lo más parecido al abuso que jamás habrá entre ellos, pero no es lo que desea.

Lo abraza y, cuando termina el contacto con sabor a sal, Yuuri pega la frente a su hombro, donde comienza a negar con la cabeza, en medio de su desilusión.

—Vine a Japón con la intención de pelear por ti, de hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarte, sin importar el tiempo que tome. Y así será. Soy sincero cuando digo que te amo y me encargaré de demostrártelo día con día. Yuuri, no iré a ninguna parte. No esta vez —promete y siente el momento exacto en que sus palabras se sellan en su mente al rojo vivo—. Y te juro que sangraré hasta la última gota sin es necesario con tal de recuperarte —asegura, empleando sus palabras, porque sólo así parece entender el significado del esfuerzo.  

Yuuri lo mira, la desolación aún enmarcada en su cara, y jadea al tomar aire por la boca. En verdad luce destrozado y la culpa por esto es más grande que cualquiera que pudiera sentir por ser diferente y señalado por los demás.

Siempre tuvo razón al pensar que le estaba pidiendo demasiado y no puede creer que, a pesar de eso, Yuuri se lo haya dado.

Pequeño tarado.

Lo asusta un poco pensar que el amor puede funcionar de ésta forma tan cruel, convertir a una persona en todo un masoquista, pero supone que vale la pena soportarlo, porque es una emoción que siempre lleva algo mejor a cuestas.

Replantea su pregunta inicial, porque sabe que decirla de la misma forma que antes será ponerse la soga al cuello, ya que Yuuri no parece listo para eso:

—Yuuri, ¿podrías darme otra oportunidad?

Lo ve fruncir los labios, indeciso, y, a pesar de que su expresión podría hacerlo pensar una cosa, todo lo que le ha revelado en el lapsus de ésta conversación le hace saber que la respuesta será afirmativa, casi al mismo tiempo que Yuuri asiente y esconde la cara en el pecho de Victor, respirando el aroma de su colonia.

—Gracias — _por amarme así._

Lo deja respirar un rato antes de besarlo de nuevo y, ésta vez, la forma en que Yuuri le responde no lo hace sentir como si estuviera forzándolo a entrar en el pacto, sino como si el otro en verdad estuviera dispuesto a entregárselo **todo** y, sólo para equilibrar la balanza, se promete hacerlo también, porque Yuuri lo vale.

—O—

Yakov decide retirarse de su labor como entrenador para darse una segunda oportunidad con Lilia —aprovechando sus años dorados, según sus propias palabras—, por lo que sus jóvenes promesas necesitan una nueva mano que los guíe: no debería sorprenderlo tanto que el hombre automáticamente pensara en él, a pesar de haber estado lejos casi cuatro años, pero lo hace y, por un tiempo, no puede con la presión.

No lo fuerza a aceptar de inmediato, pero le pide pensarlo y, por la seriedad de su voz, Victor sabe que tendrá que hacerlo con mesura, porque, seguramente, el hombre no ha considerado ninguna otra opción y no lo hará hasta que le conteste.

Lo que sí lo toma completamente desprevenido es que, una tarde, llamen a la puerta de su hogar y, al abrirla, se tope de frente con un enfurruñado Yuri, cuyo ceño fruncido pierde efecto gracias a la camiseta con estampado de gatos que está usando y al puñado de maletas que tiene detrás.

— ¡Mierda, Yuri! —Exclama en ruso y el chico lo hace a un lado con un empujón para entrar al recibidor y comenzar a quitarse los zapatos.

Makkachin aparece y lo saluda con ladridos y meneos de la cola. Yuuri viene detrás, usando una espátula de globo para batir el contenido de un bowl que sostiene en el brazo.

— ¿Me hablast…? Oh —masculla, impactado por la repentina visita, que permanece congelada en medio del recibidor, viéndolo con ojos de lince. Yuuri intercambia una mirada con Victor, que sólo se encoge de hombros y termina tirando de las maletas de Yuri para no dejarlas en el patio—. Hey, Yuri —saluda, pero el chico sigue _paralizado_.

Victor casi siente pena por él.

— ¿Sí sabes que a quien le estás haciendo ojitos es mi esposo, no? ¿Y que soy un sujeto celoso, verdad? —Le recuerda, picándole las costillas, haciéndolo saltar en su sitio mientras Makkachin emite un ladrido agudo que les perfora los tímpanos.

Yuuri, que ha escuchado la palabra rusa para el apelativo las veces suficientes para reconocerla de inmediato, se pone rojo hasta las raíces del cabello… igual que Yuri, que lo mira con ojos desorbitados y claras ganas de golpearlo por su indiscreción. Yuuri, más que acostumbrado a las pequeñas idiosincrasias de Victor, regresa a la cocina, dejando como carnada del momento a su huésped, que parece apreciar su partida como un obsequio del cielo.

Victor cierra la puerta corrediza y lo mira, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Yuri? —Quiere saber.

El chico imita su postura y enarca una deja, retador.

—Mi próxima competencia será pronto y no tengo una rutina planeada. Yakov está por retirarse y Lilia también, así que ninguno me presta la atención que merezco. Desde que te largaste, he tenido que soportar mucha presión para seguir tus estúpidos pasos (o, al menos, eso creo), así que pienso que es justo que tomes algo de responsabilidad y planees mi coreografía. Yakov te quiere al frente, de todas formas —termina, encogiéndose de hombros.

Victor exhala cansinamente y se masajea el puente de la nariz.

—Y supongo que el que vengas cargado de maletas, a _mí_ casa, significa que no aceptarás una negativa —aventura.

Yuri sonríe con suficiencia.

—Así es.

Yuuri aparece de nuevo por el corredor.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás a cenar? —Le pregunta, lo más amablemente que su incomodidad le permite, y el rostro de Yuri cambia por completo a uno afable y decidido.

Malnacido.

— ¡Sí! —Responde y termina de ponerse las surippas para entrar a la casa, detrás de Yuuri, siguiéndolo con el mismo entusiasmo de Makkachin.

—O—

Al final, Yuri reclama la única habitación de huéspedes y, tras instalarse, baja a cenar como si conociera los andares de la pequeña casa y no fuera la primera vez que la pisa. Yuuri es cordial con él y, básicamente, Victor piensa en apuñalarlo con los cubiertos al menos una decena de veces durante toda la merienda, porque el muchacho sigue sin saber cuándo cerrar la boca, aunque la retahíla de anécdotas vergonzosas muere cuando consigue hacer que Yuuri le cuente algunos de sus próximos proyectos como actor de voz —algo que ha dejado un poco rezagado desde el último anime en el que participó y firmaron el certificado conyugal, hace casi dos años; ahora, trabaja en un programa de radio local que aumentó su popularidad en la comunidad—.

Cuando se encargan de recoger la mesa y dejan la cocina reluciente, Yuri los convence de ver televisión —su pasión por Japón, en vez de menguar con los años, sólo aumentó y parece estar encantado al encontrarse en una auténtica vivienda nipona—. Selecciona un anime nuevo y lo pierden al poco tiempo, por lo que Yuuri sólo se contenta con reclinarse contra el pecho de Victor, que lo rodea con un brazo y le estampa un beso en la sien, mientras Makkachin permanece recostado bajo la mesa de centro, mordisqueándoles los zapatos para tratar de llamar su atención.

La vida ha sido buena, de hecho, más de lo que esperó al principio y le da un poco de miedo que la propuesta de Yakov sólo haya llegado para moverle el piso.

Prácticamente desde que llegó a Hasetsu, los Nishigori lo raptaron y lo convencieron de trabajar con ellos en el Castillo de Hielo, así que, básicamente, su vida en Japón se ha desarrollado con él como instructor ahí e, incluso, ha empezado a convertirse en una clase de leyenda local por su cuenta, gracias a su fastuoso pasado como patinador —por alguna razón, es como si alguien hubiera tomado unas tijeras y cortado de tajo el vestigio de sus últimas presentaciones, dejando sólo lo bueno para que los habitantes de Hasetsu puedan apreciarlo. Está infinitamente agradecido y contrariado a partes iguales por eso—.

Le desagrada la forma en que la idea de volver a Rusia hace que sienta escalofríos, pero, al mismo tiempo, no quiere fallarle a Yakov, después de todo lo que el hombre hizo por él desde el comienzo de su carrera.

Yuri le patea la pierna para hacerlo mirarlo, como si supiera exactamente lo que está pensando.

—No tienes que darle tantas vueltas, ¿de acuerdo? —Masculla, con esa forma de hablar tan brusca que tiene.

Yuuri se aparta de Victor para sentarse correctamente en el sillón y abrazar uno de los cojines contra su pecho. Victor sabe que no ha sido el único sintiendo estrés desde que Yakov llamó, pero, aunque a veces colapsa estrepitosamente, ésta vez Yuuri ha conseguido mantener el suyo fuera de los radares. Victor sabe que, en algún momento, tendrán que hablarlo y hubiera preferido que fuera a su debido tiempo y no bajo la exigencia de Yuri.

—De hecho, sí tengo —contesta, rechinando los dientes—. Mi vida está bien justo como es y, para ser honesto, no tenía planeado volver a Rusia. No pronto, al menos.

Yuri pone los ojos en blanco, toma el control remoto para apagar el televisor y, estirándose por encima de Yuuri —que se aparta como si tuviera delante un tigre furioso—, lo ve a los ojos con una severidad que amedrenta.

—Si sabes que el mundo es demasiado grande, ¿no? Y que no necesitamos que estés en Rusia para que seas nuestro entrenador. Podrías decidir hacerlo aquí mismo y sólo nos separaría un vuelo de nueve horas.

—Sólo… —ironiza, porque los adolescentes de hoy en día parecen tener una respuesta para todo. Si por Yuri fuera, los entrenaría vía Skype.

—O, tal vez, algunos queramos salir de ahí también y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, quién sabe —se encoge de hombros y se tumba contra el respaldo del sillón, soltando un suspiro profundo—. Es probable que _algunos_ de nosotros hayamos conocido a una persona _especial_ y no queramos pasar por la misma mierda que cierto idiota con tendencias a huir cuando las cosas se ponen tensas.

Victor exhala, irritado, pero la mirada totalmente significativa de Yuuri le dice que no le está prestando atención a lo distinguible de lo que Yuri acaba de decir.

— ¿Conociste a alguien? —Es lo que le pregunta Yuuri a Yuri (Dios, enserio es cansado que tengan el mismo nombre), mirándolo a la cara como no ha hecho desde que llegó.

De inmediato, Yuri se pone rojo y rehúye los ojos de ambos, mordiéndose los labios, pero no con zozobra, sino con una decisión que agobia.

—Sí —contesta, tajante—. Y no me importa lo que la gente quiera lanzar en mi contra por eso, pero no estoy dispuesto a tolerar que un montón de imbéciles a quienes ni siquiera conozco se sientan con el derecho de decirme cómo debo vivir **mi** vida. Así que he estado pensando que puedo reiniciar en cualquier lado, es decir, tengo las puertas del mundo abiertas y soy bueno en lo que hago. Será un gran cambio, pero… —encoge los hombros, más como si quisiera liberar tensión de sus músculos que como si confiara en sus palabras.

Es entonces que Victor comprende lo que Yuri ha estado queriendo decirle desde que fue la única persona que se mostró completamente comprensiva con él cuando el escándalo estalló en su cara. Y ahora se da cuenta de que no fue la única persona sufriendo los disparos del acoso público y de que, si para él fue difícil vivirlos como el centro de todo, para un chico como Yuri, que en aquél entonces tenía quince años, debió ser descorazonador en el sentido de que, en cierto momento, seguro pensó que lo mejor sería mantener la boca cerrada con tal de no pasar por lo mismo que Victor.

Pero… vamos, siempre ha sido más valiente que cualquiera y, si alguien puede con una lucha como ésta, es Yuri Plisetsky. Aun así, no le parece justo dejarlo solo en la tormenta cuando Yuri siempre estuvo ahí para él —en su extraña y retorcida manera otaku—.

Sujeta la mano de Yuuri con fuerza y, cuando éste lo mira, está seguro de que comprende el significado del gesto.

—Está bien, lo haré —sentencia y los dedos de Yuuri aferran con más fuerza los suyos, pero no en señal de alerta, sino de apoyo. Para saliva y gira el rostro para mirar a su esposo cuando los ojos de Yuri se llenan de un brillo que seguro lo avergonzará si lo mencionan—. ¿Estarás conmigo?

Si así es, entonces podrá cargar el peso del mundo en los hombros.

Yuuri suspira, las mejillas se le tiñen de rojo y una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

—Watashi wa itsumo anata to issho ni imasu —susurra y el corazón de Victor da un vuelco en su pecho.

Si no estuvieran casados ya, se lo pediría de nuevo, porque esas son las reacciones melosas que Yuuri provoca en él. Está tan sumergido en la noción de lo estúpidamente enamorado que se siente, que apenas tiene tiempo de hacerse a un lado cuando Yuri le lanza un cojín a la cara y falla por poco.

—Supongo que los dos dijeron que sí —comenta, antes de estirarse para coger un pañuelo de papel del dispensador en la mesa de centro y limpiarse la nariz ruidosamente con él.

Makkachin ladra, incómodo con el sonido.

Victor siente la boca seca y el estómago vacío, pero la decisión ya fue tomada.

Yuuri se recarga contra su brazo y Victor lo aferra como su ancla.

— ¿Al menos se nos permite saber quién es el afortunado que te hizo considerar mandar tu carrera al diablo con tal de estar con él? —Pregunta y Yuri le hace un gesto grosero con el dedo.

— ¿Quién dijo algo sobre destrozar mi carrera? Hablé de empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, a diferencia de ti, tarado —farfulla, arrojando el pañuelo usado al cesto de basura—. Y, descuida, no vamos a escaparnos ni nada por el estilo. Es decir, ni siquiera sé si somos más que amigos… ¡pero no es asunto tuyo y, si ya tomaste la decisión, más te vale comunicársela a Yakov cuanto antes, porque, de lo contrario, lo haré yo! —Amenaza, se pone de pie y se marcha en estampida a su habitación, con Makkachin pisándole los talones.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —Le pregunta Yuuri en cuanto se quedan solos.

Victor… no lo está, pero asiente.

—Nunca podremos tener al mundo entero contento, habrá unos que nos amen por una cosa y otros que nos odien por la misma razón. A estas alturas, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar ninguna parte de mi vida por nadie (que no seas tú) —agrega cuando Yuuri enarca una ceja y lo que consigue es hacerlo reír— y, si mi presencia hace las cosas más sencillas para chicos como Yuri, entonces vale la pena tratar.

Yuuri sujeta su mano de nuevo y comienza a dibujar círculos en el dorso con su pulgar. Un cosquilleo placentero se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Hunde la cara en el cuello de su pareja y respira con placidez, moviendo uno de los dedos hasta que puede sentir la banda de oro decorando uno de los de Yuuri.

Si nunca hubiera colapsado como lo hizo, jamás habría obtenido esto, así que, más que ser una experiencia amarga para él, se ha convertido en una de transición y, quién sabe, quizás ésta nueva elección traiga cosas todavía mejores, tanto para él como para otras personas.

Besa a Yuuri y lo oye —y siente— reír contra su boca. El matrimonio no mató ninguna melosidad del noviazgo para ellos, como dicen las leyendas urbanas.

—Victor —maúlla y es su turno de reír.

Escucharlo decir su nombre, con _esa_ voz, sigue siendo una de sus cosas favoritas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué siempre hago que se retiren del patinaje? ¡No tengo idea!   
> ¿Quién es el «amigo» de Yuri? La respuesta está en tu corazón.   
> Sepan que detesto que lean mis historias, las pongan en favoritos y no comenten —sólo me incordia el punto número dos—. Quejarme de esto es mi forma de liberar el estrés, así que puede ser algo completamente intrascendente para ustedes, IDC —y no, no es esa sigla—.   
> Recuerden que me encuentran en:   
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, nuevas historias, recomendaciones y cosillas que se me van ocurriendo).   
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (DIY con reciclaje, básicamente MUCHO reciclaje, curiosidades de animales, plantas y un sinfín de cosas relacionadas a la ecología [que me preocupa mucho]).   
> Au revoir!


End file.
